Broken
by Cinnamint Kitty
Summary: They were the best of friends who promised to stay in touch after graduation. But that all changes when a night of romance turns into something so much more. Now seven years later, they are forced to meet up again. How will it all go down? AH.
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

_So here I am back with ANOTHER story. I felt bad for not getting out anything for my other stories so until I can get out of my writers block, I'm going to be working on this story. So PLEASE review. This is my first all human story. The couples are canon except for Jacob and Angela.

* * *

_**Prologue**

I never imagined that we would go our separate ways.

We had been the best of friends since the day I moved to Forks, Washington with my braces and frizzy brown hair.

It was the winter of 1995. I was an eleven year old, wishing to fit in, only to be called metal mouth by my arch nemesis, Lauren Mallory.

I remember her making me cry and getting nothing but satisfaction out of it on my first day of school. But later I found my own satisfaction when I looked up through blurry eyes to see Lauren take a fall.

"Quit being such a bitch," a tall and beautiful blonde girl had hissed. My mouth hung open in shock. Never in my life had I heard anyone but adults swear. Yet there this girl was, towering over a fallen Lauren. The blonde was not alone either. Next to her was a girl with long black curls, only half the blonde's height. She seemed to be trying to stifle her laughter.

For the first time that day, Lauren was left speechless. Seeming pleased with themselves, the two girls turned and approached me. Quickly I wiped my tears away in an attempt to make myself seem more presentable.

"Hi!" the short girl said. Her eyes were a piercing gray but she didn't appear unfriendly. "I'm Alice." She turned to the blonde. "And this is Rosalie. Are you okay?"

All I was capable of doing was nodding. I wasn't outgoing at all. I barely had any friends because of it and I'm sure my braces and the bush called hair was a part of that.

That day I also met Alice's brothers, Edward and Emmett. Along with them was Rosalie's brother, Jasper. I had learned that Alice and Edward were twins and so were Rosalie and Jasper. Emmett was also in our grade. Alice had insisted that Emmett was nothing but dumb as he should've been in the seventh grade but had failed and ended up in the sixth grade with us.

Emmett defended himself, claiming that he wasn't stupid. He was smart but he simply chose not to do the work. He didn't care because he was going to play football in the NFL.

In the words of Emmett…

"Who needs school when you can be a superstar?"

From that day on, we were inseparable. Nothing could go wrong as long as we had each other.

We started high school together where we met Jacob Black and Angela Weber. I had found out that Jacob's father was best friends with my father and the reason that Jacob hadn't gone to middle school with us was because at the time he was living in Hawaii with his older sister. He had lost his mother the summer before sixth grade and couldn't deal with it. He decided to come back for high school.

Angela was a new student from Seattle. She clung to Jacob as if he was her life support. Alice always said that they'd end up together. She claimed that she "just knew".

We were there when Tyler Crowley decided it'd be funny to cut off Alice's hair freshman year, resulting in an ass kicking from Emmett.

We attended dances together, applied for jobs together and took drivers ed together.

When junior year rolled around, Alice decided that enough was enough. She wanted Jasper and she was going to make him hers. It didn't take much convincing. Jasper instantly said yes when Alice asked him out. Rosalie followed pursuit and she had her eye on Emmett. Like Jasper, Emmett was putty. With a big goofy grin and googly eyes, he nodded.

Jacob and Angela were the next ones to pair off. Just like Alice had predicted and not only that but Emmett was now out fifty bucks.

And of course Edward had to be a smartass. "Never bet against Alice," he had laughed.

Now it was just me and Edward. We were closer to each other than to anyone else. We formed a bond because we were single. He was my very best friend and I thought that's all we would ever be.

When the summer of 2001 rolled around, just before senior year, I received news that my mother and stepfather had been killed in a car accident in Jacksonville, Florida. I didn't know how to take it.

I had moved to Forks to give my mother time with her new husband all those years ago. We had talked nightly and outside of Forks, she was my very best friend. She consoled me when I got my period and was the one who told me about sex.

Then all of a sudden she was gone.

That night I ran away and for nearly a week no one could find me. I didn't want to be found. I wanted to be left alone.

I was gone for five days until Edward found me. He found me deep in the woods, covered in dirt and wearing torn clothes. My face was red from crying and I could barely form a coherent sentence from exhaustion.

He didn't say anything to me as he approached me. All he did was take a seat on the log where I was and pull me into his side. An hour passed before he spoke.

"It'll be okay."

That was all he said to me and from those three words, I knew it would be okay. I had the greatest father a girl could ever ask for and the best friends who would stick by me through thick and thin.

But the lives Edward and I lived had been changed. That weekend I knew they had. I was beginning to realize the feelings I held for Edward and on September 13, my birthday, two months after I had run away, Edward admitted that he had been in love with me since the eighth grade. I told him I loved him too.

Now here I was, sitting in the dark, staring out my bedroom window the night before graduation. In just 48 hours, Edward would be on his way to Dartmouth to study medicine with a minor in music. Rosalie and Alice were off to New York. Alice for fashion. Rosalie for modeling. Jasper was heading to the University of Texas in Austin as a history major. Emmett, believe it or not, would be heading to college too. He was going to be attending the University of Tennessee for football. NFL scouts were already watching him. Mainly the Pittsburgh Steelers and the Tennessee Titans.

Me? I'd be traveling to the windy city, Chicago, Illinois to attend the Chicago Culinary Institute. It seemed like we were all following are dreams. It just wasn't together.

So where would we end up five years from now? Ten years? Thirty years?

Only time would tell…


	2. Friends Forever

**Hey, everyone! I was hoping to get this up yesterday but seeing as I'm anemic thanks to pregnancy, I didn't wake up until nearly 6 PM XD **

**Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter:**

**junners, inkypinkyanna, anon, Me , barbiedoll123, mermolie, Gabz, Walker77, Twilightxfanatic21, black16lily, I Am Karma, sasst41, GethrenNZ, XoXmeggzieXoX and mytwilightaddiction**

**I can't believe I already have 15 reviews! 15 more for this chapter?! PLEASE?! **

**Also, I'd like to mention my other stories that are currently in progress. I've been neglecting them for nearly a year. I did have a chapter for Reincarnated but I lost my notebook and I REALLY loved the chapter so I'm afraid to rewrite it. But I have set up a schedule for when I start writing those stories again. Right now, Broken will be updated EVERY Friday. Maybe earlier depending on reviews.**

**With You I Belong, It's A Spys Life, Accidentally In Love, and The Ultimate Showdown are ON HOLD INDEFINITELY. I'm at a major road block with these stories and rather than screw them up they're on hold. I don't know if I'll ever be able to go back to writing these stories but if I had to choose, I would pick With You I Belong. I would delete it and rewrite it.**

**When I started writing my other stories (hopefully in a week or 2), this is the schedule for those:**

**Monday - The Will to Live**

**Tuesday - Two Worlds, One Family**

**Wednesday - Reincarnated**

**Thursday - Unintended**

**Friday - Broken**

**Saturday - If I Didn't Have You**

**Sunday - Right here and Meant For Each Other**

**As of right now Broken is the only one being written so next week you will only receive an update for that story. I hope to start writing the others again soon. I've been reading fanfiction, watching vids, vidding my own, and reading New Moon news in hopes of gathering inspiration so stay tuned.**

**Now on to the story! This chapters song is Graduation (Friends Forever) by Vitamin C.**

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**

_Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
Can we survive it out there?  
Can we make it somehow?  
I guess I thought that this would never end  
And suddenly it's like we're women and men  
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?  
Will these memories fade when I leave this town  
I keep, keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly_

_~Graduation (Friends Forever) by Vitamin C_

**Chapter One**

**Friends Forever**

Graduation.

It's a time to remember and a time to celebrate.

But I refused to celebrate. And it seemed like I was the only one who felt that way.

Since graduation, Alice and Rose hadn't stopped talking about their New York plans. They were the only ones leaving together and I felt left out. Of course they had insisted that I go with them. There were culinary schools there too. Some of the finest.

But traveling to New York wasn't my calling. I was meant to go to Chicago, Edward and Alice's birth place.

I knew I would feel close to Edward there. He would be stopping to visit every holiday to visit his birth parents relatives and then we would fly to Forks together. It seemed perfect but it didn't mean that I wouldn't miss anyone.

I'd still be alone and left to wonder if anyone was thinking about me especially Edward. Always Edward.

Of course I trusted Edward. We both trusted the other and felt that no one would ever take us away from the other. Since we had begun dating, all I heard about was that we were going to end up together… like the rest of our friends.

And oh how I hoped they were nothing but right.

Now I was only waiting for Edward Cullen to put a ring on my finger.

"Knock, knock," a velvety voice called from behind.

I glanced over my shoulder and I swear I stopped breathing.

In the doorway stood the most beautiful guy I had ever laid my eyes upon and he was all mine. Edward Cullen was the school heart throb with his reddish hair and soulful green eyes. He was the guy every girl longed for and I was the girl every girl wanted to be because we were dating.

I smiled at Edward as I thought about everything we had been through. What made it even better was thinking about how pissed off Lauren and Jessica were when we pulled into the parking lot in his Volvo on the first day of school senior year.

Edward gracefully emerged from the vehicle and made his way over to the passenger side. He proceeded to open the door for me and extended his hand to help me out. I took his hand and smiled up at him that day. He grabbed my backpack and threw it over his shoulder before slamming the car door shut. Normally he would've held my hand when we were together but that day he threw his arm over my shoulder and we walked towards the school as he showed everyone – male and female – that we were both taken.

"Bella?" Edward asked. His voice was laced with concern. "Are you alright?"

I nodded but he knew that I wasn't. Everyone had always told me that I was easy to read but Edward knew me so well. Even if I wasn't easy to read, he'd know that something was wrong.

"You're lying."

My smile faltered and he approached me. His arms wrapped around my frame and he pulled me close to him.

"Alice wanted me to come get you," he said. "She says if you're not down in ten she's coming up to get you herself and forcing you to wear that skimpy little number she bought you."

I cringed at the thought of the black cocktail dress. It screamed whore and I knew Mike Newton would be all over me if I had worn it. Luckily I came to an agreement with the evil little pixie.

Nice jeans and a low-cut blue top if I would attend the graduation party she was throwing. I agreed but now here I was at the party and hiding out in Edward's bedroom.

"Tell me what's bothering you." I remained quiet. "_Please_."

He sounded so torn that I didn't know what to do. How was I supposed to make it better? How could I tell him that I was afraid we'd fall apart?

"It's over you know," I told him in a whisper. "Senior year, I mean."

Edward let out a sigh and he turned me to face him, placing his hands on my waist. "Bella," he began. He bit his bottom lip as if he was trying to figure out what to say. "We were going to graduate. It was going to happen. It _has_ happened."

"Is it really that easy for you? Lucky you then."

"What are you getting at?"

"We're going to be thousands of miles away and you act like you don't even give a damn."

"Of course I give a damn!" Edward hissed. "I'm leaving behind the woman I love, Bella. That's hard for me to do."

"You sure don't act like it's hard."

"But it is, Bella." His hand reached up and brushed the hair out of my face. "I've been in love with you since the eighth grade. That's nearly five years. I'm not just going to throw that away."

"Bella!" A high pitched voice screamed. I could hear Alice's high heels from down the hall. "It's been ten minutes! Put on that outfit!"

Edward rolled his eyes. "We're talking, Alice. We'll be down soon."

"Well hurry up!" Alice snapped. "Jacob and Angela are here. They're waiting for Bella."

"Give us thirty more minutes."

"Fine," Alice huffed. "Thirty minutes. Then I'm sending Emmett up!"

I stifled a laughter as I listened to Alice's clinking from her high heels grow . Edward gazed at me. An eyebrow was raised and he wore his crooked grin. _My_ crooked grin.

"What?"

"You know we won't be down in thirty minutes."

"And why do you say that?"

"Because I intend for our last night together to end with a bang," I told him. "I want to show you how much I love you, Edward. I want this to be the one night you always remember."

I could hear Edward's breath get caught in his throat but before I could say anything more, his lips were on mine as he pushed me backwards on to his bed.

* * *

We refused to not see the other one off.

All eight of us managed to get plane tickets for departure within just thirty minutes of each other.

"Promise to keep in touch?" Angela asked as she looked at me, Rose and Alice. All three of us nodded and group hugged. These were my girls – my sisters – and I knew that Chicago was going to be lonely without them.

"We still on for the super bowl?" Jacob asked the guys.

Typical male.

"That is if we're not watching you and Emmett play," Jasper laughed.

"Don't worry," Emmett answered. "We'll send ya'll tickets."

I glanced over at Jacob and couldn't help but wonder why he looked so sad. He was a lot like Emmett. He loved football but when they had mentioned it, he didn't seem too happy.

"Emmett's on his own," Jacob replied. "I decided not to play football."

"Then what are you going to do?" Rosalie asked. "You love football just as much as Emmett does, Jake."

"I decided to go to Europe with Angela." Everyone's eyebrows shot up and our mouths hung open. We knew Angela had talked about traveling to Europe for photography but we had just assumed that she would go to the University of Washington for a few years before traveling. And we definitely didn't think Jake would go with her.

"What made you change your mind?" Jasper questioned.

"I can't live without her," Jacob replied. "We're going to go to Europe for a year then hopefully, we'll go to UW, together." He took Angela's hand in his and glanced down at her.

He was in love. That much was obvious.

Who knew that Jacob Black could love someone so much? After his mom died he refused to love anyone then Angela came into his life and all that had changed. It was simply a miracle.

I looked over at Edward and couldn't help but wish for Edward to do that for me but I couldn't ask him to give up Dartmouth. He wanted to be a doctor like his father. It was his dream. There was no way that I could be responsible for taking that away from him.

"It's nearly one," Rose said. She looked at Alice. "We should be heading to our gate now."

Alice nodded before she threw her arms tightly around me. "We'll talk every day. Okay, Bella?" she said through sobs. "You, me, Rose and Ange will chat via webcam. And I'll talk Daddy into flying you two out to New York soon."

"Alice, you know that –"

"Hush, missy. You're coming to visit us even if I have to drag you there by your hair."

I laughed and nodded, hugging her one last time before she could say her goodbyes to Edward and Jasper.

"Don't get into too much trouble, Bells," Rosalie laughed. "I won't be around to kick some ass."

I scoffed causing Rosalie to laugh. "I think I can handle myself. Thanks."

"I know you can," Rose said. "I'm so proud of you, Bella. Good luck in Chicago. And if Alice forgets –"

"Which she won't."

"I'm going to miss you."

"Miss you too, Rosie."

Rosalie let out a cry before throwing her arms tightly around me. "Don't forget me," she whispered as she pulled away.

"Not possible. Now go say goodbye to Emmett."

She nodded, kissed me on the cheek than ran to Emmett, who scooped her up into his arms and kissed her.

* * *

Jacob and Angela were the next to go. They had decided that London would be their first stop.

"Come on, Ange," Jacob said. He reached out his hand and helped Angela up from the bench they had been occupying. "We got to get heading to our gate. It's clear across the airport."

Angela nodded. "Just give me a sec okay? I want to say goodbye to Bella."

Jacob nodded then headed to the guys, leaving me and Angela to talk alone.

"Every night, Bella," Angela stated, much like Rose and Ali had.

"Well, my night and your day. Or vice versa."

Angela laughed. "It all depends on where I am."

"Right. Jake will have to pajama it up on the webcam too."

"I'm sure he'd love that. Three girls in their nighties? Every guys dream." There was an awkward silence between us. Neither of us knew what to say and even though it could get awkward, that's what I liked about Angela. She was good company and never had to speak to make someone feel better. "You know, Jacob wasn't always in love with me."

"Say what?" I gasped. "Jacob's loved you since he laid eyes on you, Angela!"

She shook her head. "Not true. He loved you, Bella."

"For how long?"

"Freshman and Sophomore years. He finally gave up just before junior year. Apparently Alice had told him that you were in love with Edward."

"That little she devil…"

"Good thing though huh? Or else I wouldn't have my Jake and you wouldn't have the school studmuffin."

I laughed and threw my arms around Angela, hugging her tightly. "Don't forget me okay?"

"Never."

"Mind if I say goodbye?" Jacob asked as he approached.

"Sure," Angela replied. "I need to say goodbye to the guys anyway." Angela turned to walk off but Jacob stopped her by the hand. She glanced at their linked hands then up at Jacob, smiling. He smiled back too before leaning down and kissing Angela just before letting her go.

"So I heard you used to be in love with me?" I teased.

Jacob had to of turned fifty shades of red and it took all of my strength to keep myself composed.

"Who told you?"

"Angela did," I laughed.

"She was supposed to keep that a secret," he groaned as he ran a hand through his black hair.

I nudged him playfully. "It would've gotten out sooner or later. We're friends with Mary Alice Cullen _remember_?"

"Oh yeah," he laughed. "How could _anyone_ forget?'

"We've had some good times haven't we, Jake? Just you and I."

"Motorcycles."

"Cliffdiving."

"Probing the junk yard for parts."

"That sounds so wrong."

"Only if you make it sound that way, Pervert."

"Oh yeah," I began. "I should worn you. You're going to party it up with us girls via webcam."

"Will there be nighties?"

"Jacob William Black!"

"I was just asking!"

Together we both laughed before giving each other the biggest hug of a lifetime. Besides Angela, Rosalie and Alice, Jacob was my best friend. He was more my brother than Emmett and Jasper ever were and I definitely didn't want Jacob leaving me. Besides Edward, I knew he'd be the hardest to say goodbye too.

He was my sun.

"Come on, Jake. Time to go," Angela called.

He turned to look over his shoulder before turning back to me. "I'll write you, okay?"

"I'm holding you too it."

We hugged one last time before Jacob turned away from me and jogged over to the love of his life. He took her hand in his and together they walked off.

I could feel Edward approach from behind me as I watched Jacob disappear.

"It'll be okay."

* * *

An hour after Rosalie and Alice left, thirty minutes since Angela and Jacob said goodbye, Jasper stood up.

It was nearly two o'clock and his flight would be leaving at 2:45.

"I'm not good with goodbyes," Jasper told us. "I could barely say goodbye to my own sister."

"Yet you were bawling like a baby when you told Alice goodbye," Emmett teased.

"That's different," Jasper growled. "Anyway, I'm just going to cut to the point. We'll talk at least once a week and I'll see you back in Forks for Thanksgiving." Emmett opened his mouth to crack a joke but Jasper held up his hand to stop him. "Don't even finish that sentence, Emmett. I won't forget. Rosalie Hale is my sister, remember? And Mary Alice Cullen is my girlfriend. It's impossible."

He shook hands with Emmett and Edward and gave me a hug.

"When I'm not around, keep these two in line okay?"

"I'll do my best, Jazz," I answered.

"I'm going to walk to my gate too," Emmett said. "It'll give you and Edward more time to say goodbye."

"Who knew you could be so sentimental?" Edward joked.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Hey! I could be a complete asshole, sticking around until the very last minute, cracking vulgar jokes. But no. I'm trying to be a nice guy and give you an extra hour or so with your girl."

"Thanks, Em," I said. I stood up on the tips of my toes and kissed Emmett on his cheek.

"If you need anything, Bells, anything at all, don't hesitate to give me a ring. Any time of any day, I'll answer. I promise."

"Thanks but I think I'll be fine."

"I'm just saying. Rose isn't the only one who can kick some ass. If there's anyone in Chicago who needs a good ass kicking, just call me and I'll be on the next flight to the windy city. Or if you need me flying to New Hampshire –"

"I get it, Em. Thanks."

He hugged me then messed with my hair before bumping fists with Edward.

"Hurt her and I kill you," he threatened.

A laugh escaped Edward's lips. "I wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

"So this is it," I told Edward just has 3 o'clock rolled around. "This is goodbye."

"No," he said. "This isn't goodbye. We'll see each other again and I'll be sure to talk to you every night, Bella. We'll text 24/7. I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'm glad because come December when we're home in Forks for Christmas, I intend on putting a ring on that finger. I can't ask you to give up your dream and I know you can't ask me to give up mine but seeing Ange and Jake together… I know that I want that." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a ring box.

"Edward ---"

He opened the box to reveal a ring with two interlocked hearts and three diamonds. Edward took the ring out of its box and slipped it on to my left ring finger.

"I'm not asking you to marry me. Not yet but I plan on it. Right now this is simply a promise. A promise to love you forever and to wait for you. I will see you in November, Bella. And then for Christmas. We'll be together. I promise."


	3. Broken

**I was going to wait until Friday to update but I couldn't resist! This will be your LAST update until Friday so I'm expecting quite a bit of reviews.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter:**

**Spunkie09, Tamper with my memory, Queen of True Love, black16lily, Me , , XoXmeggzieXoX and barbiedoll123.**

**So I want PLENTY of reviews this chapter because I leave you with a HUGE cliffhanger and I want to know what ya'll think. **

**This song for this chapter is called We Are Broken and it's by Paramore. This story, in a way, is based on that song.**

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are property of Stephenie Meyer. We Are Broken belongs to Paramore. No copyright infringement is intended. **

* * *

'_Cause we are broken_

_What must we do to restore_

_Our innocence_

_And oh, the promise we adored?_

_Give us life again_

'_Cause we just wanna be whole_

_~We Are Broken by Paramore_

**Chapter Two**

**Broken**

**7 Years Later**

**August 7, 2009**

"_October 31, 2002_

_Bella,_

_Why haven't I heard from you? You won't return any of my calls or offers to come to New York. Rose and Ange haven't even heard from you. Are you alright? It's like you dropped off the face of the planet. _

_This isn't like you and it scares me. I need to know that you're okay._

_Love, _

_Alice"

* * *

_

"_November 25, 2002_

_Isabella Marie Swan,_

_Who the hell do you think you are? _

_You can't just go to Chicago and ignore us! So you meet new people and we're suddenly in the back of your mind? We're not a part of your life anymore? What kind of friend does that?_

_All Alice does is cry and it's getting on my nerves. You hurt her a lot and believe it or not but you've hurt me too._

_Don't even bother writing back but a simple phone call would be nice._

_Rosalie"

* * *

_

"_January 2003_

_Bells,_

_Hey there!_

_I have faith that you're okay but to calm down that she-devil sister of mine I offered to write you. _

_Both Alice and Rosalie have said they haven't heard from you in nearly three months and for a while before that you three would talk every night. What happened? What changed?_

_Don't tell Rosie this but I think she's off her rocker. She thinks that you found new friends and don't care about us anymore. I told her that's not true. You'd never do that to us, right? _

_Sticking up for you put me in the doghouse though. Oh well._

_Love ya,_

_Emmett"

* * *

_

"_June 15, 2005_

_Dear Bella,_

_  
How's life going in the windy city? Good I hope. Texas isn't the same without ya'll here. It's lonely not hearing Em crack his ridiculous jokes everyday and I miss Rose and Alice like crazy. _

_Don't get me wrong. I miss you too! You were the one who kept everyone in check. The "adult". Haha._

_I'm sure you've heard from all of us by now but I'm doing this as a favor to Alice. She's bugging everyone and she's even called your father to find out if he's heard from you. He told her you two only talk about once a month but you haven't been home in nearly three years. Why haven't you gone home to Forks, Bells?_

_That's not like you._

_Well, I hope that whatever it is you figure it out soon. _

_Take Care,_

_Jasper"

* * *

_

"_June 20, 2007_

_Dearest Bella,_

_Every year I write you on my birthday and every year I wish to hear from you. _

_The last time we talked was August 2002 and to this day I still think about you. To this day I still love you._

_I kept true to my word. I haven't been with anyone else. I believe that we'll be together in the end. I can only hope that you haven't moved on but I don't blame you if you had. Five years is an awfully long time._

_I don't understand why you've distanced yourself from our group but I'm sure you have a good reason. I just hope you're alright. Hopefully Charlie wasn't lying when he said you're doing fine._

_All of us are hurting but I truly believe that it is Rosalie that you've hurt the most. She's angry all the time and at the mention of you she tells us to be quiet and to forget about you. But it's not that easy. I love you, Bella. And I hope you still love me too._

_Love Always,_

_Edward"

* * *

_

"_September 2, 2008_

_Bella,_

_How are you?_

_Jacob's been acting weird lately and I'm worried. He doesn't seem happy like he used to be and rarely gets down on the ground to play with William. _

_I know that Jacob's been in contact with you. I'm not stupid. I just don't understand why you chose to stay in touch with him but forget about the rest of us._

_Oh well. _

_Hope you're safe and well,_

_Angela"

* * *

_

"_August 5, 2009_

_Bells,_

_Have you heard about Michael Jackson? There's speculation that one of his doctors did it. It's a shame that all these celebrities are kicking the bucket, don't ya think?_

_Yeah. Yeah._

_I didn't write you to tell you all about the latest Celeb news. Angela knows we've been in contact and I hate that I've hurt her this way. She promised not to tell the others. I need my friends right now._

_In my last letter, I told you that I was getting tests done in Seattle._

_It's cancer, Bella. Hodgkin's lymphoma._

_Can you believe it?_

_We caught it extremely early and if I do all the right treatments, I should be okay. If caught early enough the survival rate can be as high as 90%._

_I'd like you to come home to Forks, Bella. I need to see you one last time before I die. I'm also going to be asking everyone to come home just so you know. _

_I know it'll be hard for you but please. Do this for me. Nessie's welcome to come along too and don't worry. I won't tell Edward that she's his. I'll let you do that on your own. _

_Please say you'll come. You can get a hold of me on your cell. Day or night._

_Give Ness my love._

_Jacob"_

My hands shook as I read Jacob's latest letter.

How could this be?

My sun – the one constant presence in my life – was slowly dwindling.

Why him? Why did it have to be him?

Tears ran down my face just thinking about Jacob Black dying. It wasn't supposed to be like this. I was supposed to be married to Edward with a baby on the way. Jacob was supposed to be healthy. Rosalie and Alice would still be my friends.

Everything fell apart and it was because of me…

"Mama?" a small, tired voice called from behind me.

I quickly dried my tears and turned to smile at my baby. Her curly bronze hair was a tangled mess and her brown eyes drooped from sleep. She looked more like her father than me.

Renesmee cautiously approached me.

"Come here," I said as I opened up my arms for her. She gave off a hesitant smile before making herself into my arms and taking a seat in my lap. "How was your nap?"

"Good," she replied. Her small, pale hand reached out to touch my face and the smile she wore faltered. "Mama, why are you crying? It's not because of my daddy is it? I told you that I didn't care. All I need is you."

I placed a kiss on Renesmee's forehead and pulled her closer to me. "It's not that, baby," I told her. "Do you remember my friend Jacob? He came to visit last December."

"I remember," she answered. "He gave me that bike that you said we couldn't afford."

"Yes. He's very sick, Ness."

"Well can't you make it better? You can make some of your special cheesecake and give him a kiss. That always makes me feel better."

I laughed at Nessie's innocence. She was so full of purity that anyone who didn't like her was a fool.

"He's not that kind of sick, Ness. He has cancer."

"Like Nana?"

"Like Nana but there's a pretty good chance that he'll be okay."

"Nana's doing okay too."

"She is. How would you like to go see Nana and Papa in Forks? We'll visit Jacob too. I'll introduce you to his wife and son. William's about your age you know."

"Boys are gross," she stated. She looked like Alice with her face all scrunched up in distaste. For a second I thought I was telling Alice that I hated shopping.

I messed up Nessie's hair and kissed her forehead. "You won't always think that way, kiddo. Why don't you go pack? I'll call Papa and tell him we're coming for a visit."

"Kay!" She quickly jumped off my lap and ran up the stairs, tripping on occasion.

Now for the dreaded phone call.

Ever since my stepmother, Susan, was diagnosed with leukemia, two years ago, I made sure that I called weekly to check up on her. We never brought up Edward or any of my friends from high school. Charlie and Susan, while they didn't agree with it, understood why I was keeping Renesmee from the group and they respected my decision.

I picked up the phone and quickly dialed Charlie's number. It was better to get this taken care of before Renesmee came back carrying a suitcase filled with stuffed animals again.

"Hello?" a gruff voice said from the other line. It was obvious that Charlie had worked a double last night. I could hear it in his voice. "Hello?" He was beginning to sound annoyed.

"Dad? It's Bella. How are you?"

"Bella?" He seemed more alert now. "It's only Friday. You always call on Sundays."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Honey, you shouldn't be sorry. You know we always enjoy hearing from you. How's Renesmee?"

"She's doing well. She's upstairs packing."

"Packing? For what? Are you avoiding Forks again? Bella, you can't keep dodging Forks for the rest of your life. I'm hoping my only daughter will attend my funeral."

I chuckled at my father's lame attempt at a joke.

"We're coming home, Dad. We're leaving for Forks today."

"Mind I ask what for?"

I sighed. I was hoping he wouldn't ask me this until I got to Forks but I should've known that he would want to know. Thank God it wasn't Susan who had answered. Don't get me wrong. I love her to death but she'd be asking questions left and right.

"I got a letter from Jacob."

"Oh." There was an awkward pause for a brief moment. "So you know then?"

"He's asked me to come home. He wants to see me in case he doesn't beat it."

"You know that Edward –"

"Jake already warned me that he'd ask everyone to come back. I'm willing to look past that. He needs me, Dad. He's always been there for me. He kept our conversations hidden from Angela for seven years. I owe him."

"You're right," Charlie agreed. "You do owe him but you also owe your friends an explanation."

* * *

**August 8, 2009**

**APOV**

"Will you stand still?" Rosalie snapped. "You're making me nauseas."

"I'm not making you nauseas," I teased. "Those twins you're carrying are the culprits."

Rosalie glared at me and all I could do was laugh. Currently we were standing at Sea-Tac by Concourse B waiting for Edward. Emmett agreed to go on to Forks and Rosalie would stay behind with me to wait for Edward.

Personally I think Emmett decided to go on without us because Rosalie's pregnancy hormones were driving all of us insane.

"Look!" Rosalie suddenly exclaimed. "There he is!" She stood on her the tips of her toes and began to wave her arms frantically. "Edward!"

I jumped up and down, mimicking Rose as best as I could. "I can't wait!" I exclaimed. "He's going to be so excited to see Bella again!"

Rosalie's excitement dwindled at the mention of our former friend. While I still thought about Bella Swan from time to time, Rosalie refused to have a conversation about her and now Edward was right along with her.

"How do you know the bitch will even be there?" Rosalie hissed. "She doesn't give a damn about us, Alice. Stop giving yourself false hope."

"First of all, Rosalie," I snapped. "Bella isn't a bitch. You don't know what she's been going through or how she's been doing."

"Oh?" Rosalie raised an eyebrow and glared at me. "And you do?"

"I talk to Jacob, Rose," I informed her. "He's been talking to Bella. He has been for the last seven years."

"So she can talk to him but not us? What kind of friend is she?"

"The kind who doesn't know who she can or can't turn to in a time of need. Did you know that Susan Swan has cancer? I sure as hell didn't."

"It still doesn't make sense why she turned to him. Couldn't she have gone to Edward? You know. Her _boyfriend_."

"Apparently not." I glanced in Edward's direction. He was almost in hearing shot now. "She's been keeping a secret, Rose, and she's afraid it'll ruin our lives. Now keep it hush hush. Edward's coming."

"How's it going?" Edward asked as he approached. I looked at Rosalie out of the corner of my eye. I could tell she wanted to mention all of this to Edward. It was eating her up inside.

"Good." I threw my arms around my brother, hugging him tightly. "And how's my brother the M.D.?"

"Do you always have to call me that?" Edward chuckled. "I'm fine by the way." He turned to Rose. "And how's the preggo?"

Her blue eyes narrowed at Edward before she looked away and flicked her blonde locks over her shoulder.

"Who put a stick up her ass?"

"My guesses? Eve and Elizabeth."

* * *

**BPOV**

"Is this where Jacob lives, Mama?" Nessie asked as we drove my old pickup truck up the dirt path to Jacob's. "It's pretty."

"He's Quileute, Nessie."

"Quil – e- what?"

"Quileute. He's Native American. La Push is an Indian reservation."

"Well, whatever it is, even when wet, it's still pretty."

In the distance I could see the little house Jacob had grown up in. He had inherited when his father had passed away last year. A little boy who appeared to be around six, with shaggy black hair and tan skin, busily played on the porch.

"Who's that?"

"I believe that's William, Jacob's son. Remember to play nice, Ness. No forcing him to play house or dress up, alright? _Behave_."

"Yes, Mama," she groaned.

I put the car in park once we were up close to the house and got out. Renesmee followed in pursuit.

"Can you believe it?" I asked no one in particular. "I haven't been here for nearly eight years."

"Hello?" a voice called from inside the small reddish house. "Who's out there?"

Slowly the door opened and I was greeted by someone I thought I'd never see again.

* * *

**So who do you think it is?! Leave me a review and tell me who and why you think it's that person!**


	4. Lost Who I Am

**I tried to hold out with getting this chapter up but as seeing as today is the first day of Comic-Con (which sadly I won't be attending) and New Moon footage will be showing, I thought I'd be nice and update a day early.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter:**

**crissycrisedward, Caroline Marie Cullen, mermolie, PreciousDazzle, xmauracullenx, GethrenNZ, grays, Queen of True Love, Me , Walker77, barbiedoll123, Callie-Cullen, lalaland91, I Am Karma, black16lily, sassy41, CrystalHeartLiving, Shelly, latuacantante4him, Kerry Hale, becccybo93, XoXmeggzieXoX and Spunkie09.**

**Also, if I get enough reviews, I'll be sure to update again today!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing Twilight. The song for this chapter belongs to Trading Yesterday.  
**

**

* * *

**_All this time spent in vain  
Wasted years  
Wasted gain  
All is lost  
Hope remains  
And this war's not over_

_~Shattered by Trading Yesterday_

**Chapter Three**

**Lost Who I Am**

My life couldn't get any worse.

I wanted to run away and not look back at Forks but I couldn't. I had to do this. I came for Jacob and no one else. Right now he was the only one who mattered.

"Hey, Em," I timidly greeted.

Silence.

All Emmett did was stare at me, scrutinizing everything I did. I felt like a lab rat, afraid to move.

"What are you doing here?" I looked from Nessie to Emmett. Did she even realize that she was face to face with her uncle? Then I thought about Emmett's words.

_What are you doing here?_

He wasn't happy to see me. I could see it in his eyes; hear it in his voice. Emmett Cullen wasn't the happy-go-lucky guy I had once been used to. His boyish features seemed hardened at the sight of me. His voice was roughruff and angry.

"Jacob wrote me," I replied. I extended my hand to Renesmee. Cautiously, she approached from behind and I pulled her in front of me, placing my hands on her shoulders. "This is my daughter. Renesmee Carlie Swan. Ness, this is Emmett. We went to school together."

Renesmee glanced down at the ground. Her foot moved back and forth in the dirt and she mumbled a quiet hello.

"Hey, squirt," Emmett said to Nessie. "Angela's in the kitchen. Jacob's in the garage." Neither Ness or I made an attempt to move. Emmett's hardened expression began to soften and a smile appeared on his lips. "You can come in you know. Jacob and Angela won't make you stay out here. Though I'm sure Rosie would object."

I sighed and guided Renesmee up the steps, pass Emmett and into the small house. "Rosalie's coming right? Jacob said he was going to ask everyone to come by."

"Oh yeah," Emmett laughed. "She's coming." Emmett followed us inside and closed the door behind him. "I should warn you because I'm sure Alice told her already. She's pregnant and she won't be very happy."

"I hope you're the father."

"Would you expect anyone else? We're having twins. Two girls."

Twins. Wow.

"Seems you've been busy."

"As have you," he said, casting a quick glance at Renesmee. "How old is she, Bella?"

"Seven." I paused and looked at my daughter. She seemed so out of place here but that's how she had been since day one. She was a shy little girl and even though she was insanely beautiful like her father, she didn't fit init and was bullied at school. "Nessie, baby, why don't you go play with Willie?"

"Kay, Mama," she whispered. She broke away from me and walked towards the door. I heard it creak as she walked outside. "Hi. Can I play?"

"She's quiet," Emmett informed me as he led me to the kitchen where Angela was most likely located. "Is that from you or her father?"

_Definitely not an Edward trait…_

"From me," I quickly replied. "I don't know her father. She was a sperm bank baby..."

"Why didn't you just wait, Bells? Edward would've given you –"

"Because it wasn't going to happen, Emmett, ok? Let's just leave it at that."

"Bella –"

I turned on my heels and glared at him. "I said drop it!"

"Bella! Isabella Swan?! Is that you?"

I stopped in my tracks at the high shrill. God, please strike me dead right now.

"Why didn't you tell me she'd be here? You know that bitch hates me! Is Jacob out of his fucking mind?!" I hissed at Emmett. Slowly, I turned around and came face to face with the one woman who hated me most.

Lauren Mallory.

"Sorry," Emmett laughed. "She found out Edward was going to be in town. Jacob tried to get rid of her but Ange wouldn't allow it. You know how big of a Christian she is."

"Hey, Lauren. How are you?" She opened her mouth to speak but I didn't give her the time. _Anything_ to avoid her annoying voice. "Excuse me. I havegot to speak with Angela." I walked past Lauren but could hear her footsteps behind me. "_Alone_."

Giving Lauren and Emmett both no time to talk I walked into the kitchen and right up behind Angela. "Do you hate me that fucking much?" Angela jumped at my words. I knew I would surprise her.

_Good_. _Serves her right._

Angela turned to me, with a smile on her face. "Hey, Bella."

"Look, I know I fucked up with you and with everyone but did you really have to keep Lauren around? It's one thing to do this to _me _but totoo Edward too?"

"Since when did you start even giving a damn about anyone's feelings?" Angela snapped. "No one but my _husband_ has had any contact with you, Bella. How do you think that makes us feel? You don't give a shit about any one of us."

"You want to know why the hell I stopped talking to you any of you?!"

"That would be nice."

I took a deep breath and Angela put her hand on her hip, waiting for my answer. If there was one person I knew I could trust besides Jacob it was Angela and someone besides Jake and my father needed to know.

"Because Edward got me pregnant."

"Yeah right."

"I'm not lying. Her name's Renesmee and she's seven. She's outside playing with Willie right now."

"When, Bella? Fourth of July weekend?"

"No. It was graduation. I didn't find out until the end of September. That's when I cut off ties with everyone. When Jacob went on that business trip the end of February? It was because he was there when Nessie was born. He came to see me."

"That still doesn't give you the right to ignore us. You had Edward's _child_. If you believed you two would ever get back togethernow, you can forget about it. He's going to be pissed off."

"He's not going to know."

"Bella –"

"No, Angela. Emmett thinks I went to a sperm bank."

"Alice will put two and two together."

"So let her. I don't care but I'm not going to ruin Edward's life. Seeing all those magazine articles about him? Besides Nessie I've never been so proud of anyone."

"Him knowing about Renesmee won't ruin his life! How could you even think that?"

"He was valedictorian, Angela! He was going to Dartmouth as premed. If he knew about Renesmee, he would've left Dartmouth and would've been in Chicago with me. I couldn't let him throw away his dream for us."

"Do you really hear yourself right now?" Angela spat. "You sound ridiculous! Edward's dream wasn't going to Dartmouth and being premed. That was the career he chose but not his dream."

"Yes it was."

"No, Bella. Since the eighth grade his dream was you. He only wanted to be with _you_."

"How would you know?"

"Rosalie told me. When you never responded to any of Edward's letters, he lost it. Carlisle and Esme actually had him committed for a year. Why do you think he stopped writing you? He thinks you're dead, Bella and Jacob made it seem that way. It wasn't until recently that I even found out he was talking to you and that you were okay."

"Edward… thinks I'm… dead?"

Angela nodded and my heart sank.

I could feel my feet moving and before I knew it I was sitting down at the kitchen table with my head in my hands. What had I done? The one person who cared for me I had pushed away. I had kept his daughter from him. I might as well be friends with Lauren and Jessica. This is something they'd do.

No. This is way worse.

God I'm a bitch.

"Is she okay?" A deep voice said from behind. "Angela, what did you do?" I could feel two calloused hands on my shoulders, trying to snap me out of my shock. It was Jacob I finally realized.

My Jacob.

My sun.

My _dwindling_ sun.

"I didn't do anything!" screeched Angela. Why would he accuse her of doing something wrong? All she did was tell me the truth! Edward Cullen thought I was dead.

I heard a scream.

"She's gone nuts!" I heard Emmett exclaim.

It took me a moment to realize that it was me that had screamed and now I was pounding my head against the kitchen table with no intent on stopping.

"I. AM. A. BITCH." I said as I slammed my head even harder against the oak table. "I'm a no good, fucking bitch."

"Bella…" Jacob said. His hands left my shoulders and lifted my head back to stop me from doing any further damage.

I quickly pulled away and glared at him. "Don't fucking touch me!" My vision was blurred now from the treacherous tears that threatened to spill over. "God! I'm a damn moron! How could I ever think this would be okay?" Standing up rather abruptly, I knocked over my chair. "I… I got to go. Need to get out of here."

"Please, Bella. Don't go," Jacob pleaded. Through the tears, I glanced up at Jacob. He seemed hurt that I'd even think about leaving him but what was I supposed to do? Stay here and let Rosalie and whoever the hell else have a go at me? It was already bad enough that Lauren was here and that I'd have to see her throw herself at the love of my life. "Stay. I'll throw Lauren out." He glanced at Angela. "She is going."

"Jacob –" Angela began to protest.

"No, Angela. I know I said you can do whatever but if it's between her and Bella, I choose Bella. Lauren's a bitch. You're only keeping her here to hurt Bella anyway."

"No. I'm –"

"It's spiteful, Ange. Aren't you and your father always preaching about forgiveness on Sundays? You're going against the one thing you tell others about."

"I'm sorry, Bella," Angela apologized. "Emmett, will you please take out the trash?"

"But you just took out the trash," Emmett said with confusion written all over his face.

Both me and Angela laughed. Jacob sighed. "She means Lauren," Jacob statedexclaimed.

Realization dawned on Emmett's face before a big smile appeared on his face. "Gladly!"

Everyone watched Emmett disappear and then snickered when Lauren started yelling. But while that was hilarious, I wasn't prepared for what happened next.

"Hey, Jasper!" Emmett boomed. "Squirt!"

"Emmett, be quiet!"

My eyes widened. Squirt?

Shit. Alice.

"Perhaps I should go. I haven't been by to see Charlie and Susan yet."

No one had time to spoke. I was heading towards the back door. I would avoid Jasper and Alice, possibly Rosalie and Edward. I would sneak around back and grab Renesmee then make a break for it.

My hand was reaching for the handle. I was so damn close…

"Isabella Marie Swan! Sit your ass down!"


	5. When You See My Face Pt I

**Hey everyone! Sorry this is a little late. Emily's recovering from an eye infection among other things and then I started not feeling too good. But I DID get it done and I got to be up at 8 AM. It's 4:30 AM here! So I expect A LOT of reviews.**

**Also did anyone see the New Moon footage?! Can we say hot?! And we got clips of two half naked men! It can't get any better than that! I feel bad that I'm ogling a 17 year old and being over 18 XD 'Course I'm only 21 so it's not TOO bad.**

**And also in this chapter you get some Edward POV. This is also a lil two parter. So enjoy!  
**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter:**

**mrspatrickdempsey, exmichel64, sassy41, Edward4eva, SmartGirlD, XxKMacxX, , Sunfiresoftball, mermolie, black16lily, Archerywoman, latuacantante4him, Kerry Hale, Walker77, I Am Karma, GethrenNZ, barbiedoll123, XoXmeggzieXoX and Me .**

**Now enjoy and review!

* * *

  
**

_Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself_

_Yeah, where did it all go wrong?_

_But the list goes on and on_

_Truth be told I miss you_

_And truth be told I'm lying_

_Gives You Hell by The All American Rejects_

**Chapter Four**

**When You See My Face**

**Part 1**

I didn't move from my spot. Perhaps I was just too afraid to do so. I didn't know. What I did know is where there's Alice there's Rosalie and possibly Jasper and Edward too. I wasn't ready to face those four. Jacob I could handle. I saw him on a monthly basis. Even Emmett and Angela, two of the most carefree people in the world, I could handle.

But Alice and Rosalie scared me. What Alice made up for in height she got in attitude. And Rosalie was just a bitch to the people who hurt her loved ones.

And how was I to face Edward?

Surely he'd be wearing a broken expression. And to know he had been _committed_? Why hadn't Charlie told me? Or Jacob! Jacob should've said something!

"I said sit your ass down!" Alice demanded again.

I let out a sigh and turned on my heel. I walked back over to the table and took a seat. Alice roughly picked up the chair I had knocked over. She slammed it to the floor before sitting down. Happy, bubbly Alice was angry. She seemed so full of hate.

Or was that disappointment I saw? It was hard to tell.

"Why?" Alice asked. I didn't respond. Instead my eyes remained glued to a blue stick figure that William had obviously drawn. "Why did you stop talking to me?" I quickly glanced up at her but didn't speak. No one else could know that Renesmee was Edward's. If Alice and Emmett were to find out they'd run to Edward the second they got the chance. "Bella…"

"Things come up," I grumbled.

"No, Bella," Alice said. "Things come up for a week or two. But not for seven years. You didn't even make an effort. My brother was committed because of _you_."

"And I'm sorry for that."

"You don't even know the damage you've caused do you?" Alice snapped. I looked back up at her. Her green eyes were narrowed in my direction. "Damn it, Bella. Edward tried to _kill_ himself on his twenty-first birthday."

My head snapped up and I stared at Alice with wide eyes. What was he thinking? I wasn't that special. I was just some girl. And I didn't think he would go as far as to kill himself. Maybe become so depressed that he had to be put on suicide watch but to actually attempt to follow through?

"How?" I whispered.

"Esme found him in his room. He was home for the weekend. He usually didn't come home but it was his birthday and he hoped he'd see you. He was hanging from his ceiling fan. His wrists were slashed and his neck was cut from the sheet he used. Edward wanted to make sure he didn't survive."

"Why would he do that?" I shouted. "Why would Edward be so stupid as to try to kill himself over a stupid girl?!"

"Because he was in love with that stupid girl!" another voice shouted. I looked up and saw a very angry and very pregnant Rosalie. Edward was standing right behind her with a look of shock on his face. It looked like he had seen a ghost.

I guess he did if he had believed I was dead…

"Who do you think you are?" Rosalie hissed. "You don't deserve to be here. You don't deserve to be in our presence! You're nothing but a selfish bitch, Bella Swan."

"Rose," Jasper said in a soothing voice. He placed a hand on Rosalie's arm. "Calm down. Think of the babies."

Rosalie jerked her arm away and stomped up towards me. "You aren't worthy. Why don't you go back to where ever the hell you came from and stay there?"

"Perhaps that is the best idea…" I agreed. I pushed my way past a dumbstruck Rosalie and made my way for the exit.

I walked past Edward and tried to shield the tears that threatened to spill over. Rosalie was right. I didn't deserve to be here. I had abandoned them all without giving them a reason. Maybe Angela was right. Maybe Edward would've helped me raise a baby but didn't she know me at all? I couldn't let Edward throw away at the chance to become a doctor. It took me nearly three years before I went to school to become a chef.

With a sigh, I pushed open the screen door. "Renesmee? You ready?"

My bronze-haired daughter quickly stood and glanced longingly at William before glancing at me. "Can I come back later?"

"We'll see," I answered. "Maybe Papa will bring you back."

I took her hand in mine and she sadly waved goodbye to her new found friend. "Bye, William…" she whispered.

"Bye, Ness…" William whimpered.

Together we walked down the porch steps and to my rental. I was in the process of opening the door for Renesmee when the door to Jacob's home creaked open.

"Bella?"

My breath caught in my throat and I avoided looking at the beautiful creature who was the owner to the velvety voice. I didn't expect him to be the one to follow me. I was sure it would've been Jacob. So why Edward? Did he want to yell at me too? Of course he did! I had nearly killed him.

"Bella, don't go. Rosalie was out of line."

I tried to breathe through my nose in an attempt to calm myself down. I couldn't let anyone see me cry. No one needed to feel sorry for me. I was the one who messed up.

I heard Edward walk down the steps and before I knew it he was standing next to me. "Is she yours?" he asked.

Renesmee tried to make herself invisible by shrinking into the leather interior. She wore a beautiful blush, a trait she had inherited from me, on her cheeks.

"What's her name?"

"Renesmee Carlie Swan," I answered, not taking my eyes off my daughter. "Sometimes we call her Nessie."

"Like the Loch Ness Monster?" Edward laughed. God how I had missed that sound!

"It was Jake's idea… I was pretty pissed off when he called her that."

Edward's laughter died down into a sigh. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him glance down at the dirt. He kicked a small rock underneath the car.

"Why did you follow me, Edward?"

"I thought we could talk…"

"I don't think that'd be such a good idea," I explained. "Rosalie's ready to rip my throat out."

"It's the hormones," Edward said with a smirk. "Surely you remember those?"

"Sure," I said. "But mine weren't that bad."

"So how about it?" Edward asked. Hopefulness was in his voice. I glanced up from Renesmee and really looked at Edward for the first time.

His bronze hair was in the same messy way it had always been but his once happy green eyes were dull and looked almost gray. There was no spark in them.

How could I have thought that all of this would ever be okay?

"I suppose we can talk," I told him hesitantly. "Let me go drop Ness off at Charlie's."

"Cool." He grinned, a genuine grin. "Our place okay? Do you remember where that's at?"

"How could I forget?"

"Mama –" Renesmee groaned.

"Alright, baby," I told her. I closed the door and turned back to Edward. "See you in thirty?"

"See you then."

I nodded quickly before approaching the drivers side of the rental. I glanced at Edward one last time. He winked and I smiled back before climbing in.

**EPOV**

I watched Bella get into her car. She turned it on and put it into gear, turning it around and leaving away from Jacob's.

After all these years, she was still very attractive and she was a mother. I never would've expected that.

Any logical person wouldn't of given her the time of day. Bella had put everyone through hell but it was hard not to forgive her. I was still in love with her after seven years.

Once Bella was out of sight, I turned around and headed back inside the house and straight to the kitchen.

Everyone was silent as they looked at me. It was so quiet that you could've heard a pin drop.

"You're not really going to be alone with her are you?" Rosalie hissed. I just stared at her, blankly. Who was she to tell me what I could and couldn't do? "Edward, do I have to remind –"

"Yes, Rosalie," I snarled. "I am aware of what she's done. I simply want to know why. Is that a crime?"

"She doesn't deserve to have you waste your time on her! She's a selfish bitch who left us all high and dry."

"She stayed in contact with Jacob," Alice interrupted.

I turned to Jacob to see if it was true. I could tell by his stance that it was. He looked rigid and his eyes were wide. A deer caught in the headlights. Why could Bella not talk to me but she could stay in touch with a _married _man who had _never_ courted her?

I gave her my virginity. I gave her my love. And she betrays me…

To say I was okay with it was nothing but a lie. Of course I wasn't alright with it. I thought Bella was dead and because Jacob didn't say anything! He let me believe that she was gone!

I clutched my fist and slammed it against the side of the refrigerator.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I snapped. "You all knew and you didn't tell me? You let me believe that the love of my existence was dead! I hung myself to be with her and all along she was _alive_."

"Edward –" Alice began.

"Save it, Alice. You can't tell me that you didn't know. You know _everything_. Did you get enjoyment out of it? Keeping the secret from poor, suicidal Edward? That's sick."

"I didn't know," Rosalie answered.

"I don't care if you _didn't _know. You're just as much a part of this as they are. For all I know, you guys aren't my friends. Why would you do this to me?"

I was fuming as I turned around and walked out of the house. I ignored the calls of my name and headed on foot to the place I had once shared with Bella.

A scream of frustration escaped my lips while walking through the woods.

And all at once I had several revelations…

Bella was alive. That was great! Even though I had attempted suicide because of it…

Bella had a daughter. I was happy for her but her child should be mine. Not some pricks she met at a bar or wherever the hell else she was the night she got pregnant. That beautiful little girl should've been my creation. My child should've been the one to grow inside of Bella.

My friends had betrayed me. They knew that Bella was alive. They let me hang myself and slit my wrists. How more fucked up could it get?

And why Jacob? Why did she choose him? I knew they were close friends but why not her boyfriend? I just couldn't understand any of it.

I glanced around at my surroundings. I was in the meadow now.

Bella would be here soon and I would get the answers I wanted.


	6. Broken Laptop and Nomination! AN

Hey Everyone!

Sorry for the delay! My computer is down . So I'm looking in to replacing it. The recent chapter was partially written and then it started being stupid. Hopefully within a week it'll be up. I'd hate to rewrite it but it's looking like that.

Meanwhile, my story One In A Million has been nominated as best Jacob/Bella story over at http://silent-tear-awards .yolasite .com/ So please stop by and vote for me!

Hope to get an update out soon!

~Cinnamint Kitty


	7. When You See My Face Pt II

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. The song belongs to The All American Rejects. The wonderful Twilight universe was created by Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**I'd like to say I'm so sorry about the wait! **

**Electronics obviously hate me XD My laptop decided to delete windows, which we have not been able to get back on. And then my mom's computer went haywire as soon as I touched it.**

**So now I'm on my mom's boyfriends computer and it's all new to me. So be patient.**

**I'd like to dedicate this entire story to my ex-boyfriend. We broke up when our daughter was 2 weeks old. I'm still completely in love with him and this is my outlet to deal with the pain of that break up. Might I mention he hasn't seen Emily yet?**

**So far, a lot of the songs listed in the chapters have expressed how I felt. He doesn't read fanfiction so he'll never see this. But he's hurt me a lot yet I still feel like he's the guy for me. Even though I have the child and haven't heard from him in nearly 2 months, I'm basically the Edward in this story. Though I have not attempted suicide.**

**Now on to better notes...**

**I'd like to thank the following for reviewing last chapter:**

**Twilight Poison Apple09, , orionfoo, DennyRose, Wanna Bet-the original, black16lily, edwardbellaforever, crissycrisedward, PreciousDazzle, lalaland91, GethrenNZ, sassy41, Darvia, Me , Tamper with my memory, babyboo40794, Walker77, latuacantante4him, barbiedoll123, mrspatrickdempsey, exmichel64, , Kerry Hale, I Am Karma, vampiregurl, mermolie and XoXmeggzieXoX.**

**Also on a brighter note, I'm going to attempt to get cracking on my other stories I have going. So I don't fall behind again, I think I'm going to write a bunch of chapters ahead of time and then release them on their schedule dates. No matter how hard I try to be ahead with a new story, I can't do it. I always get excited about it!**

**Anyways, enjoy! And hopefully soon I'll have my other stories ready to be updated! Next update will be next Friday. **

**Now get reading and drop me a review!

* * *

  
**

_Now you'll never see what you've done to me_

_You can take back your memories, they're no good to me_

_And here's all your lies, you can look me in the eyes_

_With the sad, sad look that you wear so well_

_~ Gives You Hell by The All American Rejects_

**Chapter 5**

**When You See My Face **

**Part II**

_"Promise me," the eighteen-year-old brown-haired woman hissed through the phone. "Promise me you won't tell. I refuse to be a burden to that family."_

_A deep sigh sounded and the girl could only picture her dear friend tugging at his long, black ponytail in aggravation. "I don't think this is a very good idea, Bells," the man said. _

"_I refuse to be a burden, Jacob Black!"_

"_Damn it, Bella! You know that you could never be a burden to them. They love you almost as much as Renee and Charlie do!"_

"_I can't tell them, Jake. Why can't you understand that?"

* * *

_

"I'm telling you, Bells," Charlie said for what seemed to be the fiftieth time since I walked through the door with Renesmee. "I don't think this is a good idea. What are you going to tell him? That Renesmee is his?"

"Look," I snapped. I rounded on Charlie. I knew he meant well but he didn't need to keep repeating himself. Personally I was sick of hearing about how it was just _oh so wrong_. "Emmett thinks I went to a sperm bank. I'll just go with that. We're just going to talk, Dad. It's okay."

"No, Isabella." Shit. He _never _called me Isabella. It just didn't happen. "It will not be okay. You're not only screwing up Edward's life but Renesmee's as well!"

My eyes widened at Charlie's words. Sure, I never told Renesmee about her father or Edward about Renesmee but I thought I was doing an okay job on my own. And to hear my own father say that I was screwing up my daughter's life?

It was definitely a low blow.

I narrowed my eyes at my father. "Gee. Thanks, Dad, for saying I'm such a fuck up. Never knew you could be so kind." I opened the door roughly and turned back to face my father. "I'll be back in an hour or so. Or maybe I just won't come back at all."

The door slammed shut behind me as I made my exit. All I could do was picture Charlie shrink back at the loud noise of his front door.

* * *

**EPOV**

I continued to pace back and forth, occasionally glancing down at my watch. Where the hell was she? It didn't take too long to drop off her daughter and get here.

Then it dawned on me and I suddenly stopped in my tracks. What if Bella had decided to bail? What if she just said she'd come? Was Bella even capable of lying? And why would she lie to me of all people?

Letting out a groan of frustration, I threw my hands up into my mess of hair and pulled as more thoughts began to bombard my mind.

Renesmee should be mine! How could she let any man touch her besides me? I had promised myself to her. I had given her my virginity thinking that we would always be together. I hadn't slept with anyone in seven years because I felt like I'd be betraying her somehow!

But there she was in Chicago… whoring it up like –

"Edward?"

My breath caught in my throat and I stopped in my tracks at the beautiful voice. All of my malicious thoughts seemed to vanish in just a blink of an eye. I turned on my heel and faced her. Her brown hair blew in the wind and her lips were tinted purple from the cold but she still looked gorgeous. Nothing could ever change how I felt about this woman.

It was simply impossible.

Bella hesitated for a moment and then slowly, a small smile graced her lips.

"You wanted to talk?"

I nodded and swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat before gesturing towards the blanket I had brought with me. She eyed it nervously before approaching it and taking a seat. I followed.

"So…" she hesitated. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I figured we could catch up," I answered. "There's so much I don't know about this new Bella and I'd like to learn about her."

"There really isn't anything new," she mumbled.

I reached forward and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Now we both know that's not true, Bella. You're a mother. That's new."

"No it isn't."

"Well… it's new to me. We haven't seen or heard from one another for seven years. This whole you is new to me. You're older. More beautiful. Please. Tell me about yourself."

**BPOV**

"I'm a chef now," I began. "I own a restaurant in Chicago. It's called _Forbidden_. Famous for our cedar planked salmon."

"That's great, Bells." He reached forward to brush a strand of hair away. I flinched at his touch and with a crestfallen look, he brought his hand back down. Why did he have to behave this way? If he hated me for hurting him, as Rosalie did, it'd be so much easier to lie. "I'm really proud of you."

I gave him a half-assed smile. Now I had to pull a huge whopper of a lie out of thin air. If I promised myself to Edward then why would I go to a sperm bank? If I loved him, why would I not bear his child?

_Think, Bella. Think._

"And Renesmee?" he prodded. "How did she happen?"

"I…" I bit my lip, hesitating and dreading the inevitable. Here goes nothing. "I went to a sperm bank. I was ready for a child but didn't know how to bring it up to you. You weren't ready to be a father."

Edward's bronze eyebrows narrowed in anger and perhaps confusion as to why I was saying this. "How the hell do you know if I was ready or not?" he hissed.

"Edward," I sighed. "Get real. You and I both know that you would've forced me to go to school until I couldn't handle it and you would've dropped out to get a job or two. You're too noble and I couldn't allow you to throw away your future."

Roughly, Edward thrust his hand out and clasped mine in his. I glanced down at our hands before looking back up at him. My heart felt like it was about to beat out of my chest at any minute from the contact. I hadn't felt like this since our goodbye seven years ago. How could he still make me feel like this after all these years?

"You're right," he answered. "I'd do all of that because I loved you. But one thing you forgot to mention, Bella, is that you told Jacob Black. You kept the secret from everyone BUT him. You ignored us. You shut us out and we feel like you didn't give a damn about anyone but Jacob. Why the hell would you tell him, Bella? Why not Alice? Or Rosalie? Or even me? I thought you could tell me anything."

"It wasn't that simple, Edward."

In no time flat, Edward was on his feet, towering over me and for the first time in my life, I was afraid of him. He seemed so huge, standing above me, looking down and waiting for a better answer. A sigh escaped my lips and I slowly stood, forcing myself to bring my eyes to his.

"You don't even know the half of it."

"Then tell me, Bella! You owe me an explanation as to why you abandoned me!"

"I don't owe you anything!"

"I thought you were dead! I was willing to die to be with you…"

"Then that was foolish on your part, wasn't it?"

It was then I regretted coming to meet Edward. He looked so hurt at my words. I didn't know what had come over me. Edward had done nothing wrong and I pushed away his suicide attempt as if it was zilch.

"Go to hell," he croaked. Pools of tears were beginning to build in his beautiful emerald eyes.

Why was I hurting the people who cared about me?

"You don't even know --" he trailed off, fighting back his sobs. "I wrote you. Every day. For five FUCKING years. And four years ago, I attempted to hang myself. I would do anything to be with you. Why don't you understand that?"

"Love…" I began but I stopped to inhale a deep breath. "Love is overrated, alright, Edward? I'm no good for you." Edward took a sharp intake of air. All the color seemed to have left his handsome face. "And you're no good for me."

"Bella…"

"We can be friends. But if you thought we'd be together when you saw me in Jake's kitchen… you were wrong. There will _never_ be an us. Ness doesn't need someone coming in and disturbing her life. There'd never be any assurance that you'd stick around. I'm not going to allow my child to become attached to you."

"Rosalie's right," he snarled. "You are a selfish bitch and you don't deserve my time."

I nodded once then twice. My eyes drifted down to the ground before I looked back up at Edward. "I'm sorry you feel that way," I whispered. I knew I had to leave before I broke down. I could handle Rosalie calling me a bitch and everything under the sun. I could probably even handle Jacob calling me names but I could not handle it from Edward. "I won't bother you or anyone else okay?"

My feet turned away before Edward could even respond and already the tears were beginning to form.

"Bella!" I eventually heard Edward yell.

My heart was telling me to stop; to turn back to Edward and allow him to pull me into his arms. For him to kiss me. But my brain was right for once. It was best to just keep going. It was better to not tell Edward that the little girl with me was his and not some mysterious sperm donors.

In no time flat, I reached my truck. My hand reached for the old, rusty handle and that's when I let the tears fall in heavy waves.

Why had I allowed myself to cause such a mess?

* * *

**Next chapter: Alice and Bella talk**


	8. Defy

**Ugh. I got to say that ff is getting on my nerves. I've been trying to upload this for a while now and it wouldn't work. So I took chapter 5 in the document manager and copy and pasted chapter 6. Sorry guys!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter:**

**inkypinkyanna, DennyRose, Ivzory, edwardbellaforever, exmichel64, Modern Marauder-Miss Rosewings, spicynoodle, Darvia, black16lily, , PiiPSQu3aK, crissycrisedward, bbybtlr, Fangrules, SkipBeat4U, vampiregurl, sassy41, latuacantante4him, barbiedoll123 and Kerry Hale.**

**Without you guys I'd probably never update! And I can't believe that only 6 chapters in I have 120 reviews! Thanks so much!**

**The song in this chapter is called Come Clean by Hilary Duff. Uh oh. What do you think that means?  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. All characters except for William belong to Stephenie Meyer. The song belongs to Hilary Duff.

* * *

**_Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean_

_ ~Come Clean by Hilary Duff_

**Chapter Six**

**Defy**

**EPOV**

"She said what?!"

I winced at my sister's loud voice. Jasper had warned me to keep my mouth shut. But did I listen? Of course not.

"Alice, darlin', calm down," Jasper said from the corner from the room. Before either of us had time to react, she had rounded on him with her finger pointed in his face.

"Don't you, Alice darlin' me, Jasper Hale!" she hissed. "Bella had no right to speak to Edward that way!"

"Did you even hear what he said?" Jacob spoke up. "He told Bella to go to hell. They're both in the wrong here."

An exasperated sigh came from near the kitchen sink. All eyes turned to the hormonal blonde. "Why are you even defending her, Jake?" Rosalie asked. "How can you still consider her a friend?"

"Because she kept in touch with him, that's why," I sneered.

"Look," Jake snapped. He pushed himself out of his chair and towered over me. "Bella didn't want to talk to me alright? Charlie made her. Does that make you all happy? She tried to abandon me too. I just have enough brains to not take no for an answer."

"We all kept writing her!" Rosalie exclaimed.

I drifted into my own little world, thinking about what Jacob had said. Charlie had _forced_ Bella to talk to him. But how? What could Charlie have said that would've made Bella talk to someone she didn't want to? Maybe he told Bella she couldn't come home.

"Well," I heard Alice say. I snapped out of my thoughts to see Alice grab her leather jacket off Jasper's lap. "I'm going to go have a little chat with Miss Swan if that's okay with all of you. I'd like _both _sides of the story. Jacob's side and Edward's side aren't good enough. I need Bella's side too."

"Alice!"

"Rosalie, you can come if you'd like but I do not want a little girl to see you beat the crap out of her mother alright? How would I explain to her that a pregnant woman is being hauled away by her grandfather for battery? That'd go over well."

"You're annoying," Rosalie groaned.

"And you're a pregnant cow."

My eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. Alice never called Rosalie names. What was this whole Bella situation doing to us? We were pissed off at her and when she wasn't around, we were pissed off at each other. We had stuck together through thick and thin. Bella was the one who gave up on her friends, who left us high and dry.

"I'll be back later," Alice said. She quickly kissed Jasper on the cheek and glided out of Jacob's, slamming the door behind her.

"What the hell was that about?" Emmett asked. He was busily comforting Rose, who looked like she was on the verge of tears. Rosalie never took crap from anyone.

"Must be that PMS," Jasper chuckled. "Gals usually get all crazy around that time, right?" He looked from Emmett to Jake then to me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Angela roll her eyes.

"Or she could be, oh you know… pregnant," Angela said.

Jasper's eyes went wide with horror.

"Please, Lord," he begged, "not her too."

* * *

**APOV**

My eyes glared at the road in front of me as I peeled away from the borders of La Push.

What in the hell was that girl thinking?

Telling Edward her child was created with the help of a _sperm bank_.

HA! Obviously the whole lot I hung around with were complete morons if they didn't see it. Renesmee Swan was a Cullen. She looked just like Edward.

I tightened my hands around the steering wheel of my Porsche, allowing my pale hands to become even paler. Bella Swan was going to talk to me whether she liked it or not.

I would get to the bottom of this tonight.

* * *

**BPOV**

The sound of a car door slamming caused me to freeze in my place in the kitchen. I could feel the brown eyes of Charlie and Nessie on my back, eyeing me curiously. Charlie obviously would know why I froze up the way I did.

Please don't let it be Edward.

A rapid and loud knock sounded on the door. Rensemee moved to get up to answer it.

"Ness, sit back down," I ordered as I turned off the oven. "I'll get it."

"Bella…" Charlie began.

"Dad, I got it."

I wiped my hands off on my jeans and tugged on Renesmee's ponytail when I passed on by. It felt like I was moving in slow motion and the door would only get farther away – the knocking only louder. Finally, my hand came to rest on the doorknob. I took a deep breath and turned…

_Don't be Edward._

The door opened and I sighed in relief.

Just Alice.

"Hey, Alice," I greeted. "What can I do you for?"

Her eyes narrowed and she grabbed hold of my arm, pulling me out of the house. She was definitely not happy. Typical happy-go-lucky Mary Alice Cullen looked lethal.

Shit.

"What the hell do you think you're trying to pull, Isabella Swan?" Alice snapped. "That little girl is Edward's, isn't she?"

My eyes grew wide. I couldn't form a response to Alice's accusation. I knew someone would catch on eventually. But did it have to be Alice?

"You can speak!"

"Alice, I—" I stuttered. How would I explain to her that I was keeping Rensemee from knowing her family?

"That's just great," she hissed. "Absolutely speechless. I don't even know who you are anymore! We used to be best friends but you couldn't even call to tell me that I have a niece? I want answers, Bella, and I want them now."

"Do we have to do this?"

"Yes! You've kept Renesmee from my family for seven years! Time to come clean!"

"Alice, please don't make me do this."

"Why are you being so damn selfish? You know, when Rosalie talked crap about you I stood up for you. Why I did that I don't know but I did. After all these years, I still believed we were sisters up until I saw you trying to escape Jacob's. I loved you even when Edward was committed. I never once hated you and as much I want to now, I know that I can't. We're blood sisters, Bella."

"Alice, we were twelve. We still thought boys had cooties."

Alice laughed. "Maybe you did, Bella, but Rose and I were spending our afternoons chasing said boys."

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. At least she was trying to lighten the mood now…

My head was at war with my heart. I knew that I should come clean but I couldn't. I took a seat on the porch steps and Alice sat beside me.

She placed her hand on my knee and I glanced at her as the tears welled up in my eyes. "Why is this so hard for you?" she asked. She reached forward and took my shaking hand in hers before linking our fingers together. "You know me well enough to know that I forgive very easily. No matter what the others think about you, I'll be on your side. Just like Jacob. So confide in me, Bella."

"I was seventeen, Alice," I said with a shaky breath. The tears began to spill down my cheeks and I felt Alice pull me into her side. It was amazing how she could be so selfless. I was broken and messed up but she didn't care. She loved me and wanted to still be my friend. "I was terrified. I didn't know what anyone would think and I didn't want to deal with a break up so I just stopped all communication. I figured I could just start a whole new life in Chicago with new friends and everything. Did you know this is the first time since I left for college that I've set foot in Forks?"

"Why would you stay away for so long? That must've hurt Charlie."

"It did but he knew my reasoning for it so he'd travel to Chicago. I couldn't come back to Forks, Alice. I was afraid I'd run into someone I knew. I didn't want to be called a whore."

"You still should've told Edward, Bells."

"I know. I always knew that I should've told Edward. Trust me when I say I picked up the phone or wrote a letter. I just could never make the call or mail the letter. On Renesmee's first birthday, I got enough courage to call Edward. He answered but I chickened out and hung up."

"It must've been hard going to school and raising a child."

"I took a year off and put Ness in daycare until she started school. It was hard. We struggled a lot, living in probably the worst place you could in Chicago."

Alice laughed and brushed my hair behind my ear. "You and your stupid pride, Isabella Swan. We would've helped you. Edward would've been there."

"He would've dropped out, Alice."

"You're probably right," she told me. "But he could've always gone back later in life. Or he could've transferred to a school in Chicago. There were plenty of opportunities for both of you, Bells."

"I guess I didn't think my idea through enough."

"I don't think you thought at all. You're usually so smart about things like this. What happened?"

"Pregnancy hormones?"

Alice laughed once again and wrapped her arms around me, hugging me tightly. "You know what you got to do now, don't you?" she asked as she pulled away.

I shook my head. I wasn't ready to tell Edward. Weren't Jacob and Alice enough? Couldn't Edward wait to know until I was safely back in Chicago? Or maybe some place in Canada?

"I'll be with you every step of the way," Alice reassured me.

"Alice, I can't."

"Renesmee needs her father and Edward needs something to live for, Bella," Alice explained to me. "If it'll make it easier for you, we can go tell Mom and Dad first? And then Edward. We'll save everyone else for last. It might soften the blow if you tell my parents before Edward. I'll even give you an extra week to tell Edward but we tell my parents tonight."

"Alice…"

"I'm making this super easy for you, Isabella!" she shrieked. "You get an extra week to avoid the inevitable!"

"Fine, Alice. You win."

Alice squealed in excitement and clapped her hands before hugging me once again.

"So how did you know?" I asked. The question had been eating away at me ever since she showed up. How did C average Alice know before honor student Edward?

She smiled slyly and took a pointed, pale finger to tap the side of her head. "I know things remember? I'm Alice Cullen! I see all. I know all." I laughed at Alice. Of course she still claimed she was psychic. She wouldn't be Alice if she didn't. "So!" I glanced at her with a raised eyebrow. "Can I meet her?"

* * *

**So what did ya'll think of Alice and Bella talking? Is it what you expected? I know that's how me and my friends act with one another. One minute we're angry and the next it's forgotten.**

**Now drop me a review! Update is next friday! **

**Next chapter: Meeting Renesmee  
**


	9. Choking

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Twilight characters (except for William) belong to me. The song belongs to The Veronicas.**

**So! I decided to update early and guess what else? You'll also get the normal Friday update. How nice am I? lol**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter:**

**bbybtlr, mermolie, latuacantante4him, spicynoodle, TwilightGurl24, barbiedoll123, sassy41, GethrenNZ, , Darvia, Texas-Devil-Or-Angel, vanessa, Thoughts to fill the void, phibs, EdwardsKitten, crissycrisedward, Kerry Hale and Walker77. **

**After this chapter, please review! Enjoy!

* * *

**_I'm heavily broken  
And I don't know what to do  
Can't you see that I'm choking  
And I can't even move  
When there's nothing left to say  
What can you do  
I'm heavily broken  
And there's nothing I can do_

_~Heavily Broken by The Veronicas_

**Chapter Seven**

**Choking**

She was pushing it and she knew it.

Alice had already forced the truth from me and now she wanted to meet my daughter. My daughter who didn't know any of her father's family. How the hell was I supposed to explain that one?

_Ness, this is Alice, your aunt. You don't know about her because I kept you from your father and his family._

Oh yeah. That would go over well.

Renesmee may only be seven but she had a major temper.

"Well…" I hesitated. "Um…"

"Bella, how much damage did you do?" Alice asked.

I glanced at her. She was afraid to know just as much as I was afraid to tell the truth.

"She doesn't know okay? I didn't really plan on telling her."

Alice sighed. She was clearly disappointed with me. "You were just going to keep her from us?"

I nodded.

"Oh well." She quickly stood and brushed her jeans off. Alice squared her shoulders and glanced down at me. "Whether you introduce me or not, I'm going in there."

"Please, Alice. Don't."

"I'll scream, Bella," Alice said. "I'll scream until Renesmee and Charlie both come out. Is that really how you want your daughter to meet her aunt?"

I opened my mouth to speak but Alice was already turning the doorknob to the door. Renesmee was going to hate me.

**APOV**

I turned the doorknob and pushed the door open.

The entire Swan house still looked at the same. The only thing different was the big screen television that occupied the living room. Pictures continued to align the walls but now Bella wasn't the only one staring back. A beautiful little girl with bronze hair and brown eyes, full of life, grinned back.

_Edward's grin._

I took a deep breath and stepped inside. Bella can sit outside and sulk all she wants. I was going to meet my niece no matter what. I deserved this meeting. My entire family deserved to know that Renesmee was really a Cullen. She'd be calling me Aunt Alice right now, if her mother hadn't been so damn stubborn in the first place.

"Hello?" I called out.

I heard the movement of chairs and then a gruff deep voice called out. "Alice? Alice Cullen? Is that you, honey?"

Good ol' Charlie. Oh how I've missed him.

I stole glances around the living room as I hastily made my way to the kitchen. When I reached the kitchen, I stepped dead in my tracks at the sight of the little girl sipping her apple juice. She was like a mini Edward.

"Afternoon, Chief Swan," I greeted, still transfixed on the child.

"I hope that big brother of yours is keeping himself out of trouble these days?" Charlie asked.

I nodded and turned my gaze to him. A smile crept up on my lips. "Don't worry. Rosalie is keeping him in line."

"That's good to hear. I always knew she would." He cleared his throat for a minute, catching Renesmee's attention. She glanced up at her grandfather before turning to me.

"Hello, Renesmee," I greeted. "I'm Alice."

"You were at Uncle Jacob's," she bluntly replied.

"I was," I answered her. I took a deep breath and pulled out a chair, sitting across the table from her. Renesmee was fixed on me now and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Charlie disappear out of the room. "Listen, Renesmee, we should talk."

"Where's Mama?"

"She's outside. She just needs some time to herself right now."

Renesmee hesitated for a moment before nodding, deciding that she liked my answer.

"Renesmee, have you ever wondered where you came from?" I asked. "Who your father was?"

"Mama said that he left her," Renesmee replied.

My eyebrows narrowed and I could feel my normally pale skin turn red with anger. Sperm donor and abandonment? Bella's gone off her rocker.

"No, sweetie," I told the girl. "Your father went to college. He's a doctor now. He doesn't even know about you."

Renesmee cocked a perfectly shaped bronze eyebrow. She was confused, much like I was. Why would Bella go to so much trouble as to lie about something so serious?

"There were many people at your Uncle Jacob's today." She nodded. "One of them was your father."

That all too familiar crooked smile graced Renesmee's pink lips. "Really? I want to meet him."

"We'll let your mother decide when it's time for you to meet him."

"Who cares?" she hissed. "She kept him from me! I want to know, Alice!"

"Renesmee…"

"Do you know what it's like to not have a father? The kids at school make fun of me because I don't have one! The older ones call Mama bad names. He's my missing half. Please, Alice. Please let me see him."

"There's more."

"What?"

"Your father's my twin brother. I'm your aunt, baby." Her eyes went wide. Apparently, she didn't think I could be related to her. "I made a deal with your mother. Tonight we meet your grandparents, alright?" She nodded. "I'm giving your mother a week to talk to Edward."

"Edward. That's his name?"

"Edward Cullen. He's a pediatrician who specializes in cardiology."

"So I should be Renesmee Cullen?"

"You should."

Renesmee stood up, nearly knocking her chair backwards. "Let's go."

I laughed at her enthusiasm. "Why don't we wait a little bit?"

"I've waited seven years to know where I've come from! I'm ready to meet my missing family!"

"It'll only be my parents tonight, Renesmee."

"Nessie. You can call me Nessie. Or Ness."

"It'll only be my parents tonight, Ness. We'll tell them and then in a week, you can meet your father. After you're introduced to him, you can meet the rest of the family."

"There's more?!"

"You have two uncles and another aunt. My old brother and I are both married. You'll have cousins too soon. Your Aunt Rosalie is pregnant with twin girls."

"This is just like Christmas and my birthday tied all into one!" she squealed. "We need to go. We need to go _right now_."

"Don't you think you should speak to your mother first?" I questioned.

"Nope," she responded, popping the p. "She didn't speak to me so I don't care."

Renesmee turned on her heel and exited the kitchen, most likely getting ready to see her newfound grandparents.

**BPOV**

"Why?" a timid voice asked from behind.

I turned my head, looking over my shoulder. Renesmee stood there. Her eyes shown with tears and her face was red from crying. I had done this. I had hurt my baby…

"Why would you keep me from my father? I had a whole other family and I didn't even know it."

"Renesmee, it's not that simple," I sighed. "You wouldn't understand."

Renesmee quietly took a seat beside me. "I have the IQ of a high school freshman and you're telling me that I wouldn't understand? I understand more than you give me credit for."

"Life was complicated when you were born."

"My father is a doctor! We wouldn't be struggling if you wouldn't have been so pigheaded!"

"There was no guarantee that we would've stayed together, Renesmee."

"Aunt Alice seems to think it would've worked out."

"_Aunt Alice _is –"

"Ready to go, Ness?" Alice piped up from behind. I glared out into the street. I was furious.

With myself for keeping everything a secret and for hurting my friends.

With Alice for taking control of the situation and telling my child about her father.

With Edward for not coming to Chicago to track me down.

And with Charlie for letting me handle things how I wanted to instead of forcing me to do the right thing.

"Would you like to come, Bella?" Alice asked. I watched as she ushered Ness to the fancy yellow Porsche in the driveway.

"It's probably best that I do," I grumbled. I stood from the porch and walked over to where Alice was standing. "You might take it upon yourself to control everything."

Alice gasped at my accusation and I slid into the passenger seat, ignoring everyone in the vehicle. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice climb in the Porsche. She turned to me and stared.

"I thought we cleared everything up," Alice said softly. "I wasn't trying to offend anyone, Bella. That wasn't my intention at all. I love you. You're my sister, even now. I was just trying to make it easier on you.

I shifted my body to Alice as she backed out of the driveway. "I'm sorry I got snippy," I apologized. "I guess the stress is finally catching up to me."

"You have a lot to deal with. Your stepmother and Jacob both have cancer. You're a single mother. I'm sure seeing Lauren earlier doesn't help much."

"I can't stand that tramp."

I sighed, sinking deep into the comfortable seat. I looked out the window. Immediately I recognized the scenery. We were traveling down the dirt road to the Cullens. Soon more people would my deepest secret.

The beautiful white house came into view and a gasp escaped Renesmee's lips from the back.

This was it.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Renesmee meets Carlisle and Esme**


	10. On the Edge

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

**Sorry about the wait everyone! I intended to get this chapter up on Friday but became incredibly busy! I finally found time to update. I shouldn't be busy on Friday so expect another update.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter:**

**bbybtlr, black16lily, Texas-Devil-Or-Angel, ellieox, inkypinkyanna, Darvia, EdwardsKitten, mermolie, , sassy41, latuacantante4him, PreciousDazzle, Kerry Hale, Walker77, pmvb11, mytwilightaddiction, DennyRose, AnUnbrokenHorse aka RushtonElf, barbiedoll123, GethrenNZ and crissycrisedward.**

**Now please enjoy and review! An again, sorry about the wait.

* * *

**"_I'm kickin' down the walls  
I gotta make 'em fall  
Just break through them all  
I'm punchin', crashin', I'm gonna  
Fight to find myself  
Me and no one else  
Which way? I can't tell,  
I'm searchin', searchin', can't find the  
Road that I should take  
I should! turn right or left is  
It's like nothing works without you"_

_Scream by Zac Efron as Troy Bolton from HSM3_

**Chapter 8**

**On the Edge**

I didn't know what to think as Alice stopped her Porsche. I knew that Carlisle and Esme would most likely hate me. I would if someone had nearly caused my own child to try to commit suicide. But what would they think of Renesmee? Would they realize that she was a Cullen? And would I be called a whore if they didn't?

My hands were shaking uncontrollably as I slowly opened the car door. One foot hit the ground and then the other one followed. Renesmee was already out. She held on to Alice's hand as they walked towards the large house.

Alice stopped in her tracks and turned to look back at me. "Are you coming?"

I nodded and swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat. I took a step forward before stopping again and hesitated. My hand came to my mouth and I began chewing on my already destroyed fingernails, a nervous habit I had developed long ago.

"Bella Swan!" Alice whined. "Hurry up!"

A sigh escaped my lips and I quickly caught up to Nessie and Alice just as the door opened. I felt like a deer caught in the headlights when Carlisle and Esme emerged from behind the door. They were still just as beautiful as I remembered them except now both had streaks of gray throughout their silky hair.

Their gaze landed on me and their features became cold. I could tell that I wasn't welcomed here.

"Alice," I whispered. "Maybe you should just take us back to Charlie's."

"Nonsense!" Alice screeched. "We came here to do something and we're going to do it!" Her attention turned to Renesmee. "Come on, Ness. They don't bite."

Alice led Renesmee up the porch steps and I followed closely behind.

"Mom, Daddy," Alice began. "I brought some guests. You remember Bella." She gestured to Renesmee. "And this is her daughter, Renesmee."

Renesmee nodded in greeting and blushed. "Nice to meet you, M-Mr. and M-Mrs. Cullen." My chest constricted with pain at hearing Renesmee's voice filled with emotion.

Esme's gaze fell on Nessie and her expression softened.

"She looks just like Edward…" I heard Esme mumble.

Carlisle placed a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

Alice glanced behind her and nodded her head. I shook my head in response, earning an aggravated sigh from Alice.

"Mind telling us what's going on?" Carlisle asked.

I cast a glare at Alice before turning to the Cullen patriarch. I opened her mouth to speak but Alice beat me to it. "Bella has something to tell you both."

Carlisle and Esme turned their attention to me. "Are you two the only ones here?" Carlisle and Esme nodded. "Can we go inside and talk then? I'd prefer if no one else knew right now."

Esme gestured for the small group to move inside. Alice and Renesmee entered the house first, followed by Esme, Carlisle and myself

We all moved into the living room. Renesmee, Alice and I took a seat on the couch while Carlisle and Esme sat down on the loveseat.

"Alice, what's going on?" Esme asked. Her attention was once again focused on Renesmee.

"I brought Bella here because she has something to tell the both of you," Alice explained. "It's really important and it can't wait any longer." Alice turned towards me. "Go ahead, Bella."

I took a deep breath and glanced down at my hands before looking up at the hard faces of Carlisle and Esme Cullen. I didn't know how they would react. I assumed they'd be happy that they had a granddaughter but I knew they'd be pissed off that they missed nearly eight years of Renesmee's life.

"First, I'd like to apologize for all the trouble that I've caused this family," I began. "I had no idea that Edward would hurt himself."

"But he did," Esme interrupted in a hiss. "I almost lost my son and you're at fault."

I glanced back down at my hands in an attempt to keep my tears at bay. I knew that I was at fault but for Esme to come out and say that I was…

It was more real.

"I loved your son, Esme," I croaked out. "I never intended to hurt him." I looked over at Renesmee. A scowl was on her pale pink lips. "But I never intended for Renesmee to happen either." I looked back up at Carlisle and Esme. "I know I'll never be able to apologize enough for the pain I've caused this family and I'm about to make things worse by what I have to tell you."

"What are you trying to say, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

_Well at least he's being civil…_

I took a deep breath. "I cut off contact because I found out I was pregnant with Nessie. Renesmee Swan should really be Renesmee Cullen."

**RPOV**

"…_Renesmee Swan should really be Renesmee Cullen."_

Those were the words I heard when I walked into the Cullen house.

"That bitch," I muttered.

My memory drifted back to my visit at Jacob's. A beautiful little girl with bronze hair was playing with a miniature Jacob Black. I knew that the little girl looked familiar and now it all made sense.

That little girl was Edward's little girl and Bella Swan had kept a child from her father for seven years.

"How selfish can one person be?!"

Trying to be as quiet as possible, I backed out through the open door. Not looking where I was going, I backed into something hard… and tall.

"Whoa, Rosie," Emmett's loud voice boomed. "Careful where you're walking."

I turned around and covered Emmett's big mouth with a manicured hand. "Emmett, you big oaf, be quiet," I ordered. my blue eyes darted around the yard. Seeing that the coast was clear, I quietly closed the front door and turned my attention back to my husband. "Now, I'm going to remove my hand. Do you swear to be quiet?"

Emmett nodded and I slowly removed my hand from his mouth.

"What's going on, Rosalie?" Emmett asked in a hushed whisper.

"Bella's daughter is Edward's daughter," I explained.

"Wha-?!" Emmett shouted. my hand darted back up and covered Emmett's mouth. Emmett smiled underneath my hand and his tongue darted out, covering my hand in saliva.

_Swine…_

"Ew! Gross, Emmett!" I said as I wiped my wet hand on my jeans.

"What do you mean Renesmee's Edward's?" Emmett quietly asked me. "She said Renesmee was a sperm bank baby."

"It was obviously a cover-up!"

"What the hell is she thinking?" Emmett growled. "I forgave her for everything but this is just crossing the line!"

"Look, Em, I'm not Isabella Swan's number one fan right now but you know what we have to do, right?"

"What?"

"Bella has to tell Edward on her own. It's not our place to tell him."

**BPOV**

The room was quiet after my confession. I couldn't tell if that was a good or bad thing. my eyes looked over at my child. Alice was holding tightly to Renesmee's hand.

"I knew it," Esme finally spoke up. "How anyone—Carlisle, our baby had a baby!"

Carlisle remained tight lipped as his eyes burned into me. It made me nervous to be stared down like Carlisle was doing but I knew that I deserved it.

Esme stood up quickly from her seat and held her arms wide open to Renesmee. Tears were forming in her green eyes. "Come here, child!"

Nessie hesitantly glanced at Alice then at me. We both nodded for her to go on. Renesmee let out a shaky breath and stood, leaving the comfort of Alice's side. Slowly, she moved into Esme's arms.

Esme's arms wrapped tightly around Renesmee and Renesmee did the same. "You're absolutely beautiful!"

Carlisle's expression softened as he watched Esme and Renesmee.

"Perhaps we should get a paternity test first," Carlisle suggested. "Just to make sure."

Alice rolled her eyes and stood, placing her hands on her hips. "We will do no such thing!" she snapped. "If you can't see it for yourself that Renesmee is Edward's then you should get your damn eyes checked!"

"Mary Alice, apologize to your father," Esme scolded, still holding on to her newly found granddaughter. Alice mumbled an apology. "Alice, sit by your father. I'd like to be by Renesmee. I'm not letting this one go." Alice nodded, taking a seat by Carlisle on the loveseat. Esme led Renesmee over to the sofa and both sat down. Renesmee now found herself positioned between me and grandmother. "Now, Bella…" her tone was much kinder now but still held an edge to it. "Why don't you tell us why no one knows that Renesmee is Edward's."

"I didn't want to be a burden to this family alright?" I said. "I know it sounds incredibly stupid but I was only thinking about Edward. I knew how much being a doctor meant to him. I couldn't just let him throw it all away for his high school sweetheart and their love child."

"While we appreciate you thinking about Edward," Carlisle began. "You caused more harm than anything, Bella. We nearly lost a son because you chose to keep his daughter from him."

"I know. I never would've made such a mess if I would've known."

"If you would've ended it properly, Edward wouldn't have tried to end his life."

"And again I apologize. I never meant for Edward to get hurt. What I did was foolish but at the time I thought it was best for everyone."

"When do you plan on telling Edward?" Esme asked. Her eyes never left Renesmee as she played with Nessie's curls.

"We came up with a compromise," Alice interrupted. "Tonight, Bella would tell you two. She has a week to tell Edward and if she doesn't, I said I would tell him."

Esme's head snapped towards Alice. Her normally beautiful face was contorted with anger. "You will do no such thing, Mary Alice! How dare you interfere!"

"But if I hadn't, you wouldn't know about Nessie!"

"That still doesn't give you the right! You could have steered Bella in the right direction! If she wasn't ready then she wasn't ready!"

"Mother!"

"Enough, Alice!" Esme glared one final time at her daughter before turning to Bella. "Now, as a mother, I am incredibly angry that Edward nearly killed himself because of you. I am also incredibly hurt that you thought you could not come to me about this. I know it was hard after Renee died but I always considered you as one of my own. You came to me about everything, Bella. However, I am glad that I now know that this young lady is my granddaughter. As of right now, I do not forgive you for hurting my son. I think you were being incredibly selfish but I believe… that maybe over time, I will learn to forgive you for the pain you have caused and for now, I am willing to be civil towards you for the sake of Renesmee. Now, Carlisle, come say hello to your granddaughter."


	11. Fool

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

**Ugh. Once again I'm sorry for the wait. Being a single mother is hard work lol Plus there were internet problems and what not. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter:**

**ringoffire73, bbybtlr, Texas-Devil-Or-Angel, , mermolie, DennyRose, Moonkin, inkypinkyanna, TCullen80, black16lily, latuacantante4him, mveroherr, EdwardsKitten, sassy41, Kerry Hale, crissycrisedward, Walker77, , tkeaton1, KT Holmes, phibs and barbiedoll123.**

**Now, once again, I hope you enjoy this chapter and be sure to review!

* * *

**"_One day I'll turn around_

_I'll see your hand reach out_

_I'm only fooling myself, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_But maybe when you smile_

_It means you'd stay a while_

_Maybe you'd save me now._

_Only Fooling Myself by Kate Voegele_

**Chapter 9**

**Fool**

Carlisle pushed himself up out of the loveseat just as Renesmee stood up. Both hesitated; neither making a move.

"Carlisle," Esme laughed. "Go on. She doesn't bite."

Renesmee let out a loud huff and threw her arms around her grandfather. Carlisle stood there shocked at the action but soon found himself hugging Renesmee back.

I could feel the tears begin to sting my eyes. Everything seemed like it was finally coming together. Nessie knew more family. It just wasn't Charlie and Sue anymore. One-by-one, the Cullens were slowly becoming a part of Renesmee's family. This was what Renesmee needed and although I was upset, that Alice had taken it upon herself to tell Nessie about her father, I was still grateful.

Renesmee had every right to know. And now she did.

"What's going on?" a velvet voice sounded from the archway.

A lump caught in my throat at the beautiful noise. Things had ended badly for Edward and me earlier. This was my second chance to talk to Edward. I just hoped he wasn't too upset with me for running off.

I let out a sigh. I knew I was a coward but I also knew that I was still a hundred and ten percent in love with Edward Cullen. There had never been anyone else. There would never be anyone but him.

"Alice brought Bella and this charming girl to see us," Esme explained. She was pulling off the lie effortlessly.

"And you're just welcoming the tramp back in with open arms?" Rosalie hissed as she made her appearance behind Edward; Emmett followed. "You despise her more than I do! For Heaven's sakes, she's the reason your son almost died!"

"Enough, Rosalie," Edward growled. He turned his head over his shoulder. Edward's green eyes burned deep into his sister-in-law.

I knew that I deserved everyone's wrath. Why did Edward continue to stand up for me? I didn't understand it.

"Language, Rosalie," Esme scolded. "Bella knows how I feel about her for the time being. However, Carlisle and I have enough sense to be civil towards Bella for the sake of the child."

"Neither Bella or her child should be welcome here," Rosalie spat.

Esme's green eyes narrowed at Rosalie. She looked vicious after Rosalie made her declaration.

"Must I remind you, Rosalie," Esme began. The older woman stood and walked over to her two sons and daughter-in. If she hadn't been in her flats, she would've towered over Edward and Rosalie. "…that this is _my_ house. Therefore, you have no right to tell me who should and who should not be welcome. If I want Bella and Renesmee here then they can be here. I love you like my own but you are my son's wife. You have no authority here."

"Mom," Emmett pleaded. "Back off."

Esme's head snapped up. She had picked Emmett as her next target.

_Bad move, Em._

Emmett cowered under his mother's stare as Carlisle spoke. "She's your mother. Show some respect."

"I will not have someone coming in to _my_ house telling who _I _can or can't have over!" Esme screeched. "Do you understand me, Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen? This is my territory. Your father barely has a say!"

"I resent that," Carlisle laughed.

"You be quiet or you'll be on the sofa tonight."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"See?" Esme grinned slyly. "I. Am. Law."

"Yes, Mother," Edward grinned cheekily. "We all know you are law. However, I was wondering if Bella would like to go for a walk with me seeing as she's already here."

"She'd love to!" Alice screeched.

Esme turned toward her perky daughter. "Alice, what did I just say about interfering?"

"Wha-what I meant was that… I'm sure Bella would love to go for a walk with you. What do you think, Bells? I'll take good care of Nessie. We'll go shopping!"

I looked from Edward to Rosalie to Esme to Alice before finally landing my eyes on my daughter. Renesmee's hands were clasped together, pleading with me to let her go. At any mention of shopping, Renesmee always jumped at the opportunity but this shopping trip would be extremely special.

She'd be spending quality time with her aunt.

"Alright," I sighed. "You can go with Alice, Ness."

"Marvelous!" Esme exclaimed. "I think I'll go too."

Nessie's expression could only amplify.

"Are you going to be coming too, Miss Rosalie?" Nessie questioned.

Rosalie's hard stare softened and she shook her head. "As much as I'd love to, I'll have to sit this one out. Maybe after I have the twins we'll go out. Just you and me."

"I'll hold you to that."

There was that mischievous glare. I couldn't believe how much father and daughter were alike. They were both extremely competitive and each had that all too familiar crooked grin.

Renesmee was everything that I longed to be and more.

"So," Edward began. "How about that walk?"

I hesitated a bit before being roughly pushed off the sofa. I glanced behind me to see Alice grinning. For a split second, the annoying little pixie reminded me of the Cheshire cat from _Alice in Wonderland_.

"I'll go," I answered as I turned back around to face Edward. "It'll give me something to do while Ness goes shopping with Alice and your mother."

Edward's eyes grew wide and he cast a look at his sister. "You're subjecting a poor and innocent child to your shopping addiction? Do you have no heart?"

I covered her mouth and laughed. "Renesmee loves shopping almost as much as Alice. It'll be fine, Edward."

The bronze haired, green-eyed god looked back in my direction and gave me his famous crooked grin. He held out his arm, offering it to me. I glimpsed at Alice who silently urged me to go. I then looked at Esme and Carlisle. Both seemed to hesitate, not certain if sending the woman who had destroyed their son's life off with their son would be such a great idea but eventually they both nodded.

"Go ahead," Esme said.

"Just be careful," Carlisle added.

* * *

**EPOV**

"You didn't have to run off like that, Bella," I told her as we walked, side by side, down the dirt path away from the Cullen household. "I know we got into an argument but –"

"I'm sorry," Bella blurted out. She stopped in her tracks, forcing me to stop with her. "I shouldn't of said the things that I did. Our meadow was meant to be a sacred place and I ruined it by calling you foolish."

"Bella –"

"Truth is, my life is pretty fucked up. I can't tell you exactly why it's fucked up right now; but I promise that over time, I will. I regret talking to only Jacob. I could've used all of my friends years ago, especially you."

"Why did you just keep in touch with Jake, Bells? That's the one question that's been eating away since Jacob's."

"No answer that I give you will ever make what I did alright," Bella explained. I listening carefully. I could feel Bella's sadness radiating off her.

When had Bella's chocolate brown eyes become so dull and void of emotion?

"I knew Jacob wouldn't judge me," Bella continued. "I was worried what everyone would think. Did you know this is the first time in seven years that I set foot in Forks?" Bella sighed and took a seat on a fallen log that was covered in moss.

I ran a hand through my unruly mop of hair before taking a seat next to Bella. "We wouldn't of judged you, Bella," I told her. "No one can seem to understand why it's so easy to forgive you. You hurt me more than you hurt anyone else but no matter how much I'd like to be, I can't be mad at you." I let out a huff of air and took Bella's hand in mine. "I love you, Bella. That is something that will never change. You can marry someone else, let someone else raise Renesmee, but I will _always _love you."

"Edward, R –"

"Shh," I interrupted. I lifted a hand and turned Bella's face to face me. I smiled at her before glancing down at her soft, pink lips then looked back up at her.

For a moment, I could've sworn that I had heard Bella's heart beating frantically within her chest.

"Bella, will you… go out with me… tonight?"

No words escaped Bella's lips. She could only manage to nod her head.

My smile broadened before my lips came crashing down on Bella's. It felt like heaven to kiss the girl of my dreams again. It only got better when Bella's lips began to move with my own.

When I pulled away, Bella's eyes were wide in shock and she was breathing heavily.

"I'll pick you up at seven."

* * *

**Next chapter: The Date**


	12. Had I Known

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**WoW! This was 10 pages! Can you believe that?! Sorry that it's a little late but at least it's not a few days!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter:**

**crissycrisedward, Darvia, latuacantante4him, Thoughts to fill the void, black16lily, ShadowKissed79, Walker77, sassy41, mermolie, Kerry Hale, PreciousDazzle, barbiedoll123, , vampiregurl, berdb, tkeaton1, DennyRose and Flora73.**

**This is a very important chapter even if it may not seem like it so pay close attention to everything!**

**Enjoy and be sure to review! Thanks!

* * *

  
**

"_Lay down a list of what is wrong_

_The things you've told him all along_

_And pray to God he hears you_

_And pray to God he hears you"_

_How to Save a Life by The Fray_

**Chapter Ten**

**Had I Known**

**July 1, 2007**

**2 Years Ago**

_Edward took a deep breath as he stared at the wooden door in front of him. He glanced down at the white envelope he held in his shaking hand._

_450 Rockford Avenue. Forest Park, Illinois._

_In just a few short minutes, he'd find out why Bella had been ignoring him for the last five years. _

_Edward ran a hand through his unruly hair before knocking on the door. He shifted from foot to foot, wondering if coming here was such a good idea._

_He was just about to turn around and leave when the door opened. Edward turned back around and glanced down at the brown-eyed child that stared back at him._

"_Ness?" a male voice called from inside. "Who's at the door?"_

"_A God…" The girl answered in a small voice. She seemed mesmerized by Edward._

_A tall man walked up behind the child, placing his large hands on the girl's shoulders. She seemed so small compared to him. _

"_Hey," the man greeted. His tan skin seemed dark against the child's. "I'm Riley. Can I help you with something?"_

"_I'm looking for an Isabella Swan?" Edward asked. His focus had since turned back to the child. The girl glared at him before pulling herself roughly out of Riley's grasp and running off._

"_She's not here," Riley answered. His tone had definitely changed since appearing. "There's been an accident. I'm sorry." Riley glanced behind him and sighed at a sudden loud crash. "I'm really sorry. I can't give you any details." Edward winced at another crash. "Renesmee! Put that down!" The sound of what might've been a frying pan hit the ground. The tan man – Quileute, Edward could only assume – turned back toward Edward, slowly shutting the door in the process. "I have to go. Again, I'm so sorry you came here for nothing."_

_Edward stood there staring at the door once it was closed. _

_An accident. Bella was in an accident. She wasn't with him anymore. _

_Why else would Riley keep saying sorry? Why else would the little girl who had been called Renesmee be throwing a fit? _

_Edward turned to leave just as the tears began to fall down his face. Why had this happened?_

_He let out a shaky breath. It all made sense now. _

_No wonder he hadn't heard from her….

* * *

_

**Present Time**

**BPOV**

I glanced at myself in the mirror before turning to look at Alice.

Alice sat on my childhood bed wearing a huge smile on her face. She bounced up and down in excitement.

"How did you know I'd say yes?" I questioned. I eyed Alice then looked back at my reflection in the mirror. My hair was half up, half down and fell in beautiful, silky ringlets. The dress I wore resembled what I had worn to my prom one year, with minor changes. This time it was strapless with small sequence every here and there.

"Silly Bella," Alice laughed. "I know everything."

I lifted up her dress, examining the silver shoes Alice had bought for this particular night. A hiss escaped Alice's lips and I immediately dropped her dress. I instantly knew the reason why Alice had just given off that sort of reaction.

I shot my head towards Alice. Alice's eyes were wide, staring at my now dress covered leg.

Neither of us said anything to the other. Alice slowly stood and made her way over to me. I was too afraid to take a step away from the approaching woman. Alice stopped in front of me and knelt down, lifting up my dress.

Alice didn't stop at my hips. The dress went higher before stopping just underneath my breasts.

I suddenly felt very naked.

"How the hell did this happen, Bella?" Alice whispered.

I felt the tears well up in my eyes at the memory of that night. Alice's gentle fingers danced along the scars that I wore. Roughly, I pulled away from Alice and put my dress back in place.

"It's nothing, Alice," I answered.

"The fuck it isn't!" Alice narrowed her gray eyes at me. "Are those… are those stab wounds?"

"Car accident."

"Bullshit. My father is a doctor. I used to be a candy striper, remember? That's not scarring from a damn car accident! Who the hell did that to you, Bella?"

"His name was James, alright?" I snapped. My own eyes glared back at Alice. "I walked in on him trying to molest Renesmee one night. The relationship was bad to begin with. He was jealous of how much I loved Edward."

"You should've told Charlie! He could have done something!"

"Like what? Chicago is _way _out of Charlie's jurisdiction!"

"He could have called Chicago PD!"

"James was on the force! They wouldn't have locked up one of their own!"

"Where's the bastard now?"

I bit down on her lip. "Well… prison!"

"See?! And you said he wouldn't be locked up!"

I huffed and crossed my arms angrily. "His partner walked in on James' rampage, Alice. Riley saved me."

"Riley? Sounds like a hottie."

"Alice, get real. Only you could think of guys being hot when I'm confessing to being abused!"

"Sorry," Alice chuckled. "Please proceed."

"When I was in the hospital, Riley watched over Renesmee for me."

"How do you know this Riley fella wasn't hurting Renesmee?"

"Because he's Jacob's cousin."

"Is this why… is this why you kept in touch with Jacob, Bella?"

"Charlie and Riley convinced me to keep in touch with at least one of you. I chose Jacob. It felt like the most logical thing to do. Jake knew that Riley would tell him how I was if I didn't call every other day too."

"When did all this happen, Bella?" Alice asked as she walked backwards. The back of her knees hit my bed causing her to fall backwards on to it.

"Two years ago."

"Bella, Edward –"

"Bella! Edward's here!" I heard Charlie call from downstairs.

I grabbed my sweater off the rocking chair and threw it on. "I'll be right there!" my attention turned back to Alice. "Please not a word to anyone, Alice. This night is already going to be ruined."

"Don't talk like that!"

"I'm telling Edward tonight, Alice. I'm telling him everything. About Renesmee. About James. Everything."

"Maybe he'll understand…"

"You know just as much as I do that he's going to lose it over this."

"True. Well then… good luck?"

"Thanks. I'm going to need it."

* * *

I glanced at Edward once we had officially crossed out of Forks.

His normally wild hair had been slicked back as best as he could manage. He wore a gray suit with a green tie that matched his beautiful emerald eyes.

I shifted in her seat, trying to control the urge I had to jump him right then and there.

"What are you staring at?" Edward chuckled. His eyes quickly shifted away from the rode to glance at me.

"You," I casually replied. "You look so different. So… mature."

Edward laughed again and reached over to squeeze my hand. "People change, Bells," he said. "You have most of all."

"Not for the better either," I mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. I'll tell you later." I sighed and looked out my window before looking back at Edward. "Where are we going anyway?"

"That, my dear, is a secret."

"You know I hate secrets."

"Exactly."

**EPOV**

I was extremely nervous tonight. This was my first real date in almost eight years. Tonight could make or break my whole future; a future that hopefully included Bella and Renesmee.

Bella looked absolutely stunning in the dress she wore. Blue always did suit her best and it was my very favorite color on her.

I laughed inwardly to myself. Bella had no idea where we were going for dinner and if everything went according to plan, Bella would never leave me again. She would find someone to keep the restaurant going in Chicago and together we would open one in Port Angeles or Seattle. Then we could be together.

Forever.

"You got the look in your eyes," Bella blurted out.

I quickly checked the road before glancing over at Bella. My crooked smile made its appearance on my face. "What look?"

"You're up to something, Edward."

"Of course I am," I laughed. "I wouldn't be a Cullen if I wasn't always scheming."

Bella got unusually quiet after my answer. I couldn't help but wonder if I had said something she didn't want to hear. The girl next me busily chewed on her lip. She was nervous about something.

But what?

I let out a sigh and turned back to the road.

However, my mood immediately perked up when I saw our destination in plain sight.

"Bella."

Bella looked over at me, a quizzical look on her pale face.

"Look out the window."

**BPOV**

_Bella Italia_.

I stared in astonishment before turning to Edward with a wide grin on my face.

"Tonight's a special night," Edward explained. "I figured we'd return to the place that really started it all."

"Edward… this is… It's perfect. Thank you."

Even though I appeared to be happy on the outside, on the inside I was far from it. This place, like our meadow, was meant to only hold the happiest memories for us and tonight I would be ruining the sanctity of _Bella Italia_ – just like with our meadow.

I was so in to my thoughts, I hadn't realized that Edward had already parked the car and had opened my door, waiting for me to place my hand in his.

"Bella?" Edward asked. "Are you alright?"

"What?" I shook my head, coming out of my thoughts and glanced up at Edward. "Yeah. I'm fine." I let out a deep breath before placing a hand in Edward's. Edward bent down, kissing my hand before helping me out of the Aston Martin.

Together, still hand-in-hand, we walked into the restaurant.

When I saw the hostess, I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Bella! Edward! What a nice surprise!" Lauren exclaimed as she approached us. She reached out and hugged Edward, way too long for my liking, then turned to hug me.

I glared at Lauren and moved just out of her reach. "Touch me and you die," I growled at her.

Lauren's eyes narrowed but quickly turned back into the bubbly hostess that had greeted us. "Just you two?" Edward nodded. Lauren smiled even broader before grabbing two menus. "Follow me."

Lauren proceeded to a booth, the same booth we had sat in on our first date years ago.

"Are you okay?" Edward whispered, pulling me into his side.

"I want to rip her extensions out," I snapped.

"My, my, my. Is that jealousy I hear, Miss Swan?"

"Cut the crap, Cullen. The tramp was all over you! Did you know before you showed up at Jacob's, she was there? Emmett told me she knew you were going to be in town. Can we say stalker?"

I huffed, causing Edward to laugh and we slid into our booth. Lauren kept the fake grin plastered all over her face as she set the menus in front of us.

"Your server will be Jessica. She'll just die when she's you, Edward! Jess will be right with you."

Lauren looked at me with a smug smile before turning and leaving.

_She's going to make this night hell before I can get the chance!_

"Bella, calm down," Edward told her. He reached forward and took my hand back in his. "This is supposed to be a happy night. Nothing will go wrong." I nodded but refused to smile.

_Humph. Jessica and Lauren will probably put rat poison in everything I order…_

"Let me guess. Mushroom ravioli?"

"Of course," I laughed, trying to lighten my mood a little.

"How did I know?" Edward teased.

**EPOV**

I couldn't keep my hands to myself. For so long I had wondered what could have been and now here we were, together, and on a date.

But something was wrong with Bella. To me, it looked like Bella was having an internal battle with herself. I just didn't know what was wrong with her.

I was certain that Lauren and Jessica had a little bit to do with Bella's mood tonight.

What was the rest?

I opened his mouth to speak but shut it as Bella's cell phone began to ring uncontrollably. I raised an eyebrow at Bella when she glanced at the caller ID.

**BPOV**

"It's Angela," I told Edward.

I was confused as to why Angela was calling. I quickly glanced at my watch. If Angela kept with the same schedule she held since school, she'd be on her way to bed.

So why…?

"Are you going to answer it?" Edward asked. I glanced one more time at him. He was amused.

I gave Edward a nod before flipping open the phone and putting it up to my ear. "Angela?"

"Oh thank God!" Angela cried. "Bella! I don't know what to do! He was okay. And then when I… into our room after putting William to bed, h-h-he wasn't! God's punishing me, Bella! If I hadn't treated you so badly –"

"Angela, honey, calm down," I tried to soothe. "God is not punishing you. Now take a deep breath and as best as you can, explain to me what happened."

I looked at Edward and shrugged. Angela was absolutely frantic and her sobbing didn't help me to understand her very much.

"I put William down for the night and when I went to the bedroom, Jacob was lying on the bed. I thought he fell asleep but when I went to wake him to change into his pajamas, he was unresponsive. I don't know what to do. I can't lose Jake, Bella. I can't. He's everything to me."

"Where are you right now? Are you still at the house?"

"I'm following the ambulance to the hospital. Charlie and Sue are staying with William. Please, Bella. I need you. Can you come to Forks General?"

"Of course, Ange. I'll be right there. I'll meet you in the waiting room of the ER."

I slammed my phone shut and grabbed my purse as I slid out of the booth. I glanced over at Edward and sighed. "I'm so sorry, Edward," I apologized. "Jacob's on his way to Forks General. Will you take me?"

"It's no problem." Edward quickly slid out of the booth and pulled out his wallet, throwing a few dollar bills down on the table. "Let's go."

* * *

The whole way to the hospital all I could think about was Jacob.

I had told me there was a ninety percent chance at survival. Why had this happened? Was it more serious that he had led on?

"I'll park the car," Edward told me as he pulled up to the ER. "I'll meet you in there."

"Thanks, Edward." I opened the door and proceeded to get out but I turned back, kissing Edward on the cheek. "For everything."

All Edward did was smile as I slammed the car door shut.

I did my best not to trip as I ran into the ER.

"Angela!" I called out as I jogged over to my friend. The waiting room was filled with people I knew. I did my best to ignore the glares Rosalie and Emmett were sending my way. "Any word on Jacob?"

"The doctor hasn't told me anything," Angela said. "We're still waiting. Do you think Edward can pull a few strings?"

"Your best bet is Carlisle, Ange." I reached up and pulled the bobby pins that held my hair in place out. "Can I see him? I won't be very long."

"Make it quick," Angela said. "The doctors are real pain in the asses tonight."

I nodded, handing Angela my purse and sweater. "I'll be quick."

"He's in room 140."

"Thanks."

I slipped off my heels and took off running down the halls in search of Jacob's room.

After what seemed like forever searching, I finally found myself standing in front of room 140. I let out a sigh and pushed the door open.

What I saw nearly knocked the air from my lungs. Jacob lied motionless and hooked up to three different machines.

I eyed each machine warily. Lungs. IV. Heart. I wiped the tears away that began to fall before carefully sitting down beside Jacob on his bed.

I reached forward and took his hand in mine, holding on to it tightly.

"Why did this happen?" I asked out loud. "Jacob doesn't deserve this! Why are you punishing him? You are supposed to punish the bad. Not the good… Please let him be okay. I promise… I'll tell Edward if Jacob pulls through. I won't wait a week. Just please… _please_ let Jake be okay. I'm begging you. Please."

* * *

**Next Chapter: A hard time for Bella**


	13. Must Be Stupid

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

**Yes, it's only Thursday but I don't know if I'll be able to get this out to you Friday so I hurried up and finished it. Now I'm posting! If I have the time, I'll try to update again sometime this weekend so you'll have your Friday upload!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed:**

**MrsBrownhairedbeauty (would not save with periods!), ForeverBreakingDawn (would not save with periods!) PreciousDazzle, inkypinkyanna, black16lily, Twilghtfan1, kimicullen1721, alanacullen19, sassy41, barbiedoll123, berdb, mermolie, Inlove witha cullenEdward, crissycrisedward, Texas-Devil-Or-Angel, latuacantante4him, Kerry Hale, ShadowKissed79, Darvia, .twilight, , , DennyRose, vampiregurl and Flora73.**

**Thanks so much to all those who follow most of my stories and who are just now joining in!**

**I'd also like to say that I have joined the Twitterverse! The link is at the very top of my profile. Click where it says "I'M NOW ON TWITTER!" There I will list the song previews for next chapter and every now and then a sneak peak into a chapter. I will also let you know how my other fanfics are coming along. Pictures of Emily will be put up and new videos that I make! So please follow me! =)**

**Now, read and review!

* * *

**_Mirror, Mirror hanging on the wall,  
You don't have to tell me,  
Who's the biggest fool of all.  
Mirror, Mirror I wish you could lie to me.  
And bring my baby back,  
Bring my baby back to me._

_-Mirror Mirror by M2M_

**Chapter Eleven**

**Must Be Stupid**

"You can't be here."

I jumped at the interruption and glanced at the open door. The nurse was clad completely in white with curly dark brown hair. For a second, I was reminded of Fran Drescher from _The Nanny_. The nurse was Miss Fine to a tee.

Curly hair. Check.

Flashy get up. Check.

Bright red lipstick. Double check.

The nurse even had pale skin and the same nasally voice.

"Only immediate family is allowed in," the nurse informed me.

"I'm his sister," I instantly replied. It took a minute for it to sink it before I realized what I had just said.

This nurse couldn't be that stupid. We look nothing alike!

The nurse studied me before speaking. "Five more minutes. Doctor Cullen would like to examine your brother."

Okay. So maybe she _is_ that stupid.

I nodded, signaling to the Fran lookalike that I understood.

The nurse looked me over once more before leaving Jacob's room. With a sigh, I turned back to Jake.

His normally tan skin was paler than usual and his black hair was matted against his face. The man in the bed wasn't the Jacob that I knew. He was withering away before everyone's eyes.

Good chance of survival my ass.

I couldn't understand why all of this was happening. I could understand if God was out to punish me but Angela and William didn't deserve any of this. I should be the one in this bed. I knew I deserved everything that the man upstairs threw at me.

I suddenly wished that James had killed me. I knew it was selfish but I couldn't help it.

Charlie would have been the one to tell Edward about Renesmee. Not her. I wouldn't be hurting all the people who ever cared about me.

I was a coward. And I knew it.

I let out a sigh and carefully squeezed Jacob's hand. It was more for me than him. The hand that didn't hold Jacob's brushed the hair away from his face and then I leaned down, placing a gentle kiss upon Jake's forehead.

"It'll be alright," I reassured Jacob and myself. "You'll kick this thing in the ass and I'll tell Edward all about Nessie." I sniffled away my tears. "You need to be around for that, Jake. Who else am I going to run to when all hell breaks loose?"

I glanced at the door as it opened and gave a small smile to Carlisle. "I was just leaving," I told him. I gave Jacob's hand one more squeeze before standing. "Take good care of him, Carlisle."

"Of course, Bella," Carlisle replied as he past me on my way to the door. My hand was halfway to the handle when Carlisle called out to me. I spun around to look back at him. "Alice told me. About James."

I could feel my heart plummet to the pits of my stomach at Carlisle's words. How could Alice tell? Why would she betray me like that? "She promised she wouldn't tell," I whispered.

"Don't worry," Carlisle replied. "She only told me. I understand now why Jacob and your father didn't come forth after Edward was committed. If it was my child – my Alice -, if she had been a victim, such as you have, I would have probably kept it a secret too. Tomorrow I'd like you to come by the house so I can take a look at the scarring."

"But –"

"It'll just be you, me and Alice. I promise. Esme wants to take Renesmee out for brunch. She loved taking her shopping today."

I bit my lip before smiling. With everything going on, I had completely forgotten that Alice and Esme had taken Ness shopping.

"I hope Alice and Esme didn't spoil her too much."

Carlisle laughed, causing my smile to broaden. I preferred this side of Carlisle rather than the one I had encountered early this afternoon.

"Are you kidding me?" Carlisle chuckled. His normal twinkle was back in his gray-blue eyes. "Of course they spoiled her. Esme is already planning on turning a spare bedroom into a room for Renesmee."

"Do you think that's such a good idea? What would Edward think?"

"It won't be started on until you tell Edward, my dear," Carlisle said. He looked over Jacob's heart monitor and took notes before glancing back up at me. "You should get going now. Everyone's wondering where you ran off to and Edward's eager to have you back."

"I have a question before I go, Carlisle."

"Alright. Shoot."

"I can understand why you and Esme are angry with me." Carlisle opened his mouth to interrupt but I forced him to stop by holding up a hand. "I was almost the cause of your son's death. So why doesn't Alice or Edward hate me? They're twins after all. Edward all but said he still loved me and Alice is acting as if nothing ever happened. Like I never hurt anyone."

Carlisle let out a sigh and pushed his glasses back up his nose with an index finger. "First of all, I forgive you for everything, Bella, and Esme's on her way there. The more time we spend with Renesmee, the more it doesn't matter what you have done. You will always be our daughter, Bella. As for Alice and Edward, you have to realize that they are both very compassionate people. They have been that way since birth. Even when Alice had learned of Edward's attempted suicide, she kept saying how no one should blame you. You know how she claims to have those feelings. She insisted that something was going on with you, Bella. There were so many times where she wanted to fly to Chicago to check up on you. And Edward always believed Alice. He never once doubted her feelings like the rest of us. The night before you all met at Jacob's, Alice came to us. She had that off look that she gets and she told us that you were coming home to Forks. She told us that Edward would take one look at you and fall in love all over again. And she is right. It'll anger Edward that you kept Renesmee from him but in time that won't matter. I know my son, Bella, and in just one day, he has changed. He's in love with you and I don't think that will ever change."

"I didn't understand why they could be so kind to me after all I did," I explained. "But now I do. Thanks for explaining it all to me."

"Anytime, Bella. You should get back out there and be sure to bring Renesmee by the house tomorrow. Does eleven work for you?"

"Eleven's perfect. See you then, Carlisle."

* * *

**EPOV**

Alice and I paced nervously around the waiting room of the ER.

Sure, we were worried about Jacob but we didn't understand what was taking Bella so long.

When I ran into the ER after parking the Aston Martin, Bella was just rushing through the double doors in search of Jacob's room.

I stopped pacing when the double doors opened. Bella's eyes were red and puffy. She had obviously been crying. Her hair was a mess and her dress was wrinkled. And she wasn't wearing shoes.

Why wasn't she wearing shoes?

I was about to approach Bella when I saw Rosalie and Emmett corner Bella. I narrowed my eyes at what appeared to be a very heated conversation.

"Hey, Alice," I said. Alice stopped pacing and pivoted to face me. "What the hell do you think that's all about?"

Alice followed my gaze until it landed on the bickering trio. Alice's own eyes narrowed. "The bitch is off her rocker!" Alice exclaimed. "What the hell is she thinking? Angela needs moral support. Not some psycho pregnant blonde attacking Bella! And at a hospital for Christ's sake! What is Emmett doing? I thought he was excited to have Bells back!"

"Do you think I should go over there?"

"Just wait. Let's see how this plays out. Bella may need us and we won't be much help to her if Rose pisses us off too."

**BPOV**

"Rosalie, please, this is not the time and place for you to make your hatred of me known!" I snapped.

Rosalie had every right to be pissed but right now wasn't the time. Tonight could be the very last night we would all see Jacob. No one truly knew just how bad Jacob's cancer was. Something told me that Angela didn't even know.

"Are you really so damn selfish that you have to start shit here?"

"Don't pull that crap with me, Isabella Swan," Rosalie hissed. "We wouldn't ever be having this conversation if you would've just stayed in Chicago!"

"News flash, Princess, I didn't come here for you or for Edward or for Charlie. So get off your damn high horse right now. I'm here for Jacob and Angela. Those two are the only people that matter right now."

Rosalie glared at me. She looked deadly and I was sure that if Emmett weren't right next to her, that Rosalie would have attacked. Pregnant or not. Emmett placed a hand on Rosalie's shoulder in order to calm her. It only worked a little.

"We know, Bella," Emmett said. He seemed much calmer than Rosalie did. My breath caught in my throat.

How? When?

No. It wasn't possible.

"Rosie heard you tell Mom and Dad about Renesmee. Why are you keeping this from Edward, Bella?"

"You don't understand the situation, Em," I sighed.

"Then make us understand."

"That's the problem! I don't know how to make you understand! Ugh!" I grabbed hold of my hair and yanked, ignoring the pain that came from my scalp. "If you're so eager to understand take it up with your parents! Talk to Alice! Anyone but me!"

"You lied to me, Bella!"

Rosalie pulled away from Emmett and crossed her arms over her chest. "She seems to be doing that a lot lately," Rose grumbled.

My focus snapped to Rosalie. "You're so fucking eager to jump all over me but you don't even know my reasoning for what I did! Maybe you should use the brain that God gave you and think before you open your mouth. Yes, Renesmee is Edward's. Yes, I lied to many people. And before you go saying anything else, I'm sorry Edward tried to kill himself. I didn't think that would happen. Around the time Edward hurt himself, I was recuperating in a Chicago hospital from a fucking stabbing. Alright? Perhaps that's why Edward fucking thought I was dead!"

I studied Emmett and Rosalie's reactions. Their eyes were both wide in shock from my statement. I thought I saw regret and understanding in Rosalie's face but before I could mention it, Rosalie was stone cold again.

"The bastard should have killed you," Rosalie snarled.

"Rosalie!" Emmett exclaimed. "I don't care how pissed off you are at Bella. You shouldn't wish death on anyone!"

"No," I began. "That's alright, Em. Rosalie is right. He should've killed me but by saying that, she just showed me her true colors." I inhaled a deep breath in order to keep my tears away. "She's nothing but a cold hearted bitch."

I didn't let Emmett and Rosalie say anything. I walked away, still trying to keep my emotions in check.

"Hey, Ange," I said as I approached Angela. "I'm going to get out of here. Carlisle's examining Jake right now."

"Bella, are you alright?" Angela asked. Concern was written all over her face.

I simply shrugged and took my things from Angela before giving her a hug.

"Talk to me."

"Rosalie and Emmett were just giving me a bit of hell. They know, Angela. They know that Ness is Edward's."

Angela clung tightly and held me. I couldn't and wouldn't fall apart in front of Angela. Angela was the one who needed comforting, not me. I'd be okay. Angela could lose her best friend and husband.

"He'll be okay," I whispered to Angela before pulling away. "Jake's a fighter. He'll come back to you and William."

"I hope so," Angela answered. She gave me a small smile as I slipped on my heels and pulled on my sweater.

"If you have doubts, ask Alice," I laughed. "She seems to be right about a lot of things these days. I have to get out of here or I'm going to lose it."

"Do you need me to drive you home?"

"You stay here. I'll find a way home."

"Call me if you need anything, Bellsy."

"Will do, Angie. If you need someone to watch over William, don't hesitate to bring him over. Nessie adores him."

"Maybe there will be a wedding in the future?"

"They're still babies, Angela!" I laughed. "Let's not go marrying them off just yet."

**EPOV**

I watched Bella give Angela one last hug before she turned and quickly walked past me. Bella didn't even say two words to me. She didn't even acknowledge my presence.

What the fuck was up with that?

"Alice."

I watched as Alice kissed Jasper on the lips before turning to me.

I wanted that. I wanted what they had. I wanted that with Bella and I would have it. It would just take some time.

Alice sighed and approached me. "What's up?"

"Bella just walked out of here," I informed her. "What should we do?"

"Why don't you stay here with everyone? I'll go see what's going on then come back and let you know."

"Not too long, Ali. She looked really upset."

Alice hugged me and smiled. "It'll be alright. You'll see." She turned to look at Jasper. "I'll be right back, Jazz."

Alice grabbed her leather jacket from Jasper and ran out of the hospital after Bella.

* * *

**APOV**

I looked left and right in search of Bella but there was no sign of her.

Where the hell was she?

"This is no time for hide and seek, Isabella Swan," I grumbled to myself. I sighed and took a right, glancing everywhere.

My feeling was right once again. There Bella sat on the ground. In her brand new dress. She had her knees pulled up to her chest, exposing her hideous scarring. Her head rested against her arms and knees.

"Bella?"

Bella's head snapped and I was surprised at what I saw. Bella's face was bright red and tears ran down it.

It's just a dress anyway.

I walked over to Bella and sat down, crossing my legs in front of me. "Bella, sweetie, what's wrong?"

"I know I'm a bad person but she didn't have to say that."

Damn you, Rosalie.

"What did Rose say, honey?" I asked. I reached out and brushed Bella's tear stained hair out of her eyes.

"I told her and Emmett about James. She said that he should have killed me."

I could feel my blood boil. Bella had screwed up, nearly everyone knew that, but there was no reason that Rosalie should have wished death upon Bella. Rosalie should know better than anyone what it was like to be a victim to such a brutal attack. I took Bella's hand in mine and let out a sigh.

"You don't deserve this, Bella. I know I said you have a week to tell Edward about Nessie and I know I said I wouldn't interfere anymore but you need to tell him now," I told Bella. "Things will get better once you tell him."

"You don't know that."

"This isn't like one of my visions, Bells. This time it's a twin thing. He loves you so damn much, Bella. He might be pissed. He might scream and throw things. He'll probably even tell you to get the fuck out of his life. Actually, I know he'll do that."

Bella cocked her head to the side. "Gee. Thanks for all the support."

I laughed and gently nudged Bella. "Don't mention it." Bella rolled her eyes. "What I'm trying to say is that after he does all of that, he'll want you even more than he does now. This boy refuses to give up on you. He's looking pass all the hurt you've caused him. To Edward, you're the perfect woman, Bella. To Edward, you can do no wrong. That's how love is."

"Alice, I made a promise to God."

I raised an eyebrow.

She's gone off the deep end.

"It's not as insane as it sounds," Bella chuckled. "I told God that if Jacob gets better, I'll tell Edward everything. I wanted to tell him when we were out tonight but then Angela called. We didn't even order our meal."

"Bella, you shouldn't have had to bargain with God like that. Jake will get better. He'll come out of this a winner. Remember that car accident he was in junior year? And how no one thought he'd survive?"

"He had a collapsed lung and most of his bones were broken."

"But he survived. He's a survivor, Bells. He won't quit. Jake knows he has a son and wife waiting for him."

"Why is this happening, Alice?"

"I don't know, sweetie," I answered. "But God isn't out to punish you. Our group has just been dealt with a certain deck of cards. We'll all get through this. Rose and Em will come around. Edward will love you and Ness. He'll sweep you off your feet and marry you. Jacob will beat this. And we'll all live happily ever."

For a few minutes, there was an awkward silence. It gave me some time to think. Bella would have never kept such a secret from everyone. No matter Bella's reasoning, she would have told Edward about Nessie and they would've worked everything out together. Bella would have never abandoned her friends. Even if she were the type to keep a child from her father, she would have kept in touch somehow.

My mind drifted back to the conversation I had with Bella earlier.

"_His names was James, alright?"_

James.

My lip curled up over my teeth and I let out a quiet snarl. That bastard must have gotten to Bella as soon as she arrived in Chicago. James broke Bella down. He destroyed everything that she was.

She wasn't kidding when she said the relationship was bad to begin with.

"Bella," I began. "When did you exactly meet James?"

"He was patrolling the campus during the first semester," Bella said. "Probably about the end of October – early November."

"About the time you cut off all ties with everyone."

"Alice, let's not get into this right now."

I huffed and forced Bella to look at me when she glanced away. "We are getting into this, Bella."

"No, Alice," Bella growled. "We aren't."

"What the hell are you hiding, Bells? I won't think any less of you. You'll always be my sister."

"Enough, Alice."

Damn it!

I glanced over my shoulder slowly and tensed up at Edward.

He was pissed beyond all belief.

* * *

**As a request, I am not going to give you a hint to what is to come next chapter! Send me in your theories! I'd love to here them! I'll post them all on twitter too! Head over to twitter to catch a peak at the song for next chapter! And REVIEW!**


	14. Walk Away

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

**Ok so I goofed XD I was rereading and I had Edward attempt suicide 4 years ago. So let's just say it was 2 years ago XD **

**Anyway, thanks to everyone who read last chapter:**

**MeBoredinc, ForeverBreakingDawn,bbybtlr, MrsBrownhairedbeauty, spicynoodle, snowfire81, PreciousDazzle, TCullen80, black16lily, Nikki Massacure, ellieox, arian123, latuacantante4him, mveroherr, sassy41, Kerry Hale, sdavi253, Walker77, barbiedoll123, crissycrisedward, , ringoffire73, vampiregurl, mermolie, Flora73 and phibs.**

**Also a big thanks to those who are following me now on twitter! I posted the theories from last chapter along with 2 new pics of Emily. **

**To the new readers who are just now tuning in to this emotional roller coaster, if you wish to follow me on twitter the link is in my profile! And welcome! **

**Now this is the chapter ya'll have been waiting for! **

**So review asap!

* * *

Last time in Broken….**

"_What the hell are you hiding, Bells? I won't think any less of you. You'll always be my sister."_

"_Enough, Alice."_

_Damn it!_

_I glanced over my shoulder slowly and tensed up at Edward._

_He was pissed beyond all belief.

* * *

_

"_A fight was all she needed_

_To give her reason_

_She slammed the door with no goodbye_

_And knew that it was time."_

_She Walked Away by Barlow Girl_

**Chapter Twelve**

**Walk Away**

**BPOV**

I swore I stopped breathing when I saw Edward approach Alice. I didn't know if his anger was of the good kind or of the bad kind. How I wished I could read his mind.

Then it hit me. Hard.

Just how much had he heard?

"Alice, I suggest you get inside," Edward ordered. "I'll take Bella home."

My eyes widened and I grabbed hold of Alice's arm tightly as Alice stood up. "Please, Alice. Don't leave me."

Alice glanced down at me and gave a soft smile before placing a kiss on my forehead. "It'll be okay, Bells," Alice whispered. "Now is the time. I'll call you when I get to my parents." Alice stood completely and turned to face Edward. "Say anything to upset her and I will kill you with my bare hands." She patted Edward on the shoulder before walking back into the hospital.

I struggled to stand but slipped. Arms immediately darted out to catch me, causing my heart to beat ferociously. "Th-thanks," I stammered. My face turned hot from the sudden blush.

"It's no problem, Bella," Edward said in his typical soothing voice. I glanced up at him and saw that he was smiling down at me.

"You know," I began as I stood correctly. "Your mood swings are giving me some major whiplash."

"What do you mean?"

"You came out here all pissed off and now you're Mr. Smiles. What the hell, Edward?"

Edward sighed and released me. He threw a hand through his unkempt, sex hair. "Bella, we need to talk."

"You're right," I agreed. "We do. But can we head back to Charlie's? I'm freezing."

"It's not a problem," Edward said. He took my hand in his and gave it a squeeze. "I parked over here."

* * *

**Chicago**

**Two Years Ago  
**

"_He doesn't love you," James snarled at Bella. Bella stood her ground and glared at her abuser. Tonight would be the last night she took anymore shit from James. She couldn't put Renesmee through anymore of this. "No one could ever love a whore like you."_

"_I'm not a whore," Bella snapped. "And Edward does love me! Edward will always love me!"_

"_Bitch!" James hand came flying across Bella's face, sending her to the floor. She scrambled backwards until her back hit the wall. James came at her and grabbed her by her hair, pulling her roughly to her feet. "You are mine, do you hear me? I own you."_

"_Let go of me!" James pulled harder on her hair. "Ow! James, let go!" _

_James smiled smugly and placed a rough kiss on Bella's lips. "You used to like it rough. Don't you remember how you screamed my name, Isabella?"_

"_You disgust me."_

_Bella didn't know what happened after that. All she could remember was being thrown against the armoire she had in the bedroom she shared with James._

_All she could think about as she lost her sight was Renesmee and how glad she was that Riley had her._

**EPOV**

Bella was unusually quiet as we headed to Charlie's. She seemed hesitant and almost sad.

What had she gone through? And why couldn't Alice just leave her alone? Who the hell was James?

"Bella…"

Bella lifted her head off the cool glass window and turned to face me.

What had she gone through to make her seem so void of emotion?

"What's going on with you?" I asked. Bella only turned back to the window, causing me to sigh. "Bella, talk to me."

She didn't answer until I pulled into Charlie's driveway. I shut off the Aston Martin and turned in my seat to face Bella. She already had her seatbelt off and was facing me.

"You're going to hate me," Bella muttered. Tears were beginning to well up in her eyes.

"I could never hate you," I reassured her. I was confused. What was making Bella feel this way? She was the perfect girl. She was everything I ever wanted and so much more. "I love you, Bella."

"You really shouldn't have said that."

* * *

**APOV**

I could hear Edward talk to Bella as I walked back into the hospital. Jasper was eyeing me carefully.

"What's goin' on?" Jasper asked as I sat down beside him.

I rested my head on his shoulder. It seemed like the most comfortable place to be right now. "Jasper, before I tell you, I want you to know something."

"You can tell me anythin', darlin'," Jasper reassured me.

I grabbed Jasper's hand and linked our fingers together. "I love you, Jazz."

"I love you too, Ali. What's worryin' your pretty little mind?"

"First things first. I'm pregnant." I pulled away to catch Jasper's reaction. He was smiling like a fool.

"That's great, Ali!" he leaned forward and kissed me.

I smiled at the sweetness of my husband. I could see in his blue eyes that he wanted to do more than a sweet and simple peck but his fear of PDA prevented it.

"I didn't want to tell you here," I told him. "But since tonight is the night to come clean, I figured I should. I've known for 3 months."

Jasper opened his mouth to speak but stopped. "What's bothering you?"

"Bella's gone through a lot, Jazz," I began to explain. "She's only been here a day and already so many are ganging up on her. Besides Sue and Charlie, I'm really the only one she has."

"She seems to be hitting it off with Edward."

"That's all about to change. Renesmee is Edward's daughter, Jasper."

Jasper's eyes narrowed. "And you're not pissed off that Bella kept this from him? You're normally the first one to jump to his defense, Alice!"

"You don't know the half of it! I was pissed when I found out. You saw how I flew out of Jake's like a bat out of hell," I said. "She said she thought Renesmee would ruin everyone's life and that's why she cut everyone off."

"You know that little girl would have been nothing but a special gift from God. What the hell is goin' through that woman's mind? Can she be anymore selfish?"

"I don't think it was her choice, Jazz."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"She won't completely admit how bad it got but she ended up in an abusive relationship. The first semester of school, she met this cop who was patrolling the campus. I think he convinced her that she'd fuck everything up."

"How do we know this isn't just one big lie? Do we even know there was an abusive cop?"

"When I was preparing her for the date with Edward, I saw _things_."

"What kind of things, Alice? You're acting weird."

"Two years ago she caught this cop trying to molest Nessie. He retaliated and stabbed Bella. She was put in the hospital. And the strange thing? It was around the time Edward attempted suicide. And before you open your trap and say anything else, I saw the scarring. She tried to say it was from a car accident but these were stab wounds, Jazz. They were all over her body."

"Oh, Alice…" Jasper sighed and pulled me into his lap, holding me tightly to his body. "That had to be hard for you to see."

"The scumbag broke her down," I cried. "You saw how she was at Jacob's. Someone in a loving relationship doesn't act like that. They don't tell people they were in a car accident. It's all a cover-up. And to make everything worse, Bella told Rose about the stabbing. She told Bella that she wished James had killed her!"

"What?" Jasper hissed. He pushed me away gently to look into her eyes. "Rosie was raped and beaten for crying out loud. She knows how these things are. And she said that?"

"I know Bella messed up but Bella doesn't deserve the shit she's been getting from Rose, Jazz. You need to talk to Rosalie. Please?"

"I'll do more than talk to her."

"Like what?"

"I'm tellin'."

* * *

**BPOV**

I was unsuccessful in keeping my tears at bay. My body shook as I cried and when Edward reached out to comfort me, I pulled away and cried out for him to stay away.

"I'm poison," I cried. "He said so."

"Bella, honey. You aren't poison. I love you. I'll do whatever I can to take care of you and Nessie."

"You don't have to do that. I'll only hurt you. More than I already have."

"Bella…"

"Renesmee is yours, Edward," I blurted out. My hand quickly flew to my mouth.

I couldn't believe I had just blurted that out.

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

Why was I such a moron? I didn't deserve Edward or Alice. I didn't even deserve Renesmee. It was only a matter of time before I ruined my own daughter's happiness.

**EPOV**

"_What_?" I hissed.

Had I heard right? Renesmee, the child I wanted to be mine, was really mine to begin with? I had a child for nearly eight years and I was just now finding out about this?

"Renesmee is your child, Edward," Bella said.

"Get out."

"Edward, listen to me. You don't know the whole story."

"What more is there?" I spat. "Rosalie's right. You're a fucking bitch. I should have listened to her. What kind of person keeps a child from her father? Get out of the damn car. Better yet. Get out of my fucking life. I'll give you whatever you need for Renesmee. I'll arrange for her to visit me but as for you, I don't want anything to fucking to do with you."

"Edward –"

"I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE DAMN CAR!"

I watched as Bella fumbled for the handle before she pushed open the door and climbed out. The door was barely closed when I threw the vehicle into reverse, peeling out of the driveway.

**BPOV**

I stood outside, watching Edward leave until I could no longer see his taillights. I clung tightly to myself as I walked slowly to Charlie's door. My hand reached out to open the door when it suddenly flung open.

Seeing my stepmother standing before me made me wish for my own mother; but for right now, Sue would do.

"Bella, honey, what's wrong?"

I didn't even answer her. I couldn't. I threw my arms around Sue, clinging for life. And then I cried.

I cried for everything I had lost and everything I had ever gained. I cried for James and for Jacob. I cried for Sue. My life was over.

The only good thing I had to live for was Renesmee. Renesmee would always be a constant.

"You told him, didn't you?" Sue asked.

I nodded. I was unable to speak throughout my crying.

"It'll be okay," my stepmother reassured me. "Come inside before you get sick."

Bella only moved her head in response as she allowed Sue to bring her inside.

* * *

**EPOV**

I slammed the door as I walked inside my parent's home.

My fist encountered the wall. I ignored the searing pain and giant hole. I would be sure to explain that to my mother tomorrow morning.

Right now, I had other things on my mind.

I had a daughter and the perfect woman – the love of my existence – had lied to me. How the hell did I know Renesmee was really mine? She could belong to James for all I knew!

That had to be it. Bella's restaurant was probably in ruins. She obviously needed money to stay afloat and Renesmee was the only way.

Bella was nothing but a gold digging tramp.

I flew around in my rage, knocking over a Masen family heirloom. "Damn it!" I shouted as it crashed to the ground.

The lights shot on from upstairs. I held my breath, knowing that it was most likely my mother.

"She told you then," came Alice's high-pitched voice from the top of the stairs.

Alice was still dressed just as she was when I had seen her hours ago at the hospital. She didn't seem surprised by my reaction.

"You knew," I accused. "You knew and you didn't fucking tell me?"

"It wasn't my place."

"The fuck it wasn't! I'm your brother, Alice! That bitch kept my child from me and you let her!"

"Watch your mouth."

I winced at my mother's scolding. I turned around, coming face to face with the rest of my family. Did they all know? Were they all laughing at me?

"The whore deserves everything she gets," I spat. I didn't care anymore. My parents could do whatever they wanted to me.

Nothing mattered. Not without Bella.

**APOV**

I had been in my room with Jasper when Edward arrived home. I heard the crashes, willing myself to be brave enough to confront my twin brother.

Now here I stood at the top of the stairs watching everything before me unfold.

My father leaned forward and took a whiff of Edward's breath. "Have you been drinking?"

Edward glared at Carlisle before taking a swing at him, landing a decent punch before stumbling.

"Edward Anthony!" Esme screeched. Her hands fluttered over Carlisle. "Carlisle, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, dear," Carlisle reassured his wife.

I stared, dumbfounded. Edward didn't drink. Sure, he went through what they called "The Dark Ages" but he never drank. He never hit Carlisle.

I rushed down the stairs and spun Edward around. My twin brother stumbled before focusing on me. "What did you say to Bella?"

"What do you care? You kept this from me."

"Because I was asked to!"

"Edward, you don't know what Bella has gone through," Emmett explained. "You don't know her reasoning."

"She still shouldn't have lied," Rose spat. "She got what she deserved."

"That's it!" Esme snapped. "Emmett, I don't care if she's pregnant and she's your wife! Get her out of my house!"

"Mom –"

"No! I can handle her being angry with Bella but Jasper told me what she said to Bella. For someone who has been in the same situation, I'd think you'd show some empathy, Rosalie. You're not the only victim out there."

"Come on, babe," Emmett said. His voice cracked and I felt sorry for him. He was choosing between his wife and his mother. For now, it was Rosalie. "We'll go to a hotel. Call us when things cool down."

I watched Emmett and Rosalie leave before going back to my twin. Hours ago, Bella would have been the one blamed for our family falling apart but now I understood. Everyone, but Edward, understood what Bella had gone through.

And just one hour ago, I had placed a long distance call to Chicago and looked up a Lieutenant Riley Black.

"_Chicago Police Department. Officer Turner speaking," a gruff voice said from the other line._

"_Hello," Alice began. She wasn't sure if this was wise but she had to get all the information she could. She had to know just how much Bella had endured. "My name is Alice Hale. I'm looking for a Lieutenant Riley Black."_

"_May I ask what the reason behind this call is?"_

"_Tell him I'm a friend of Bella Swan's. He'll know who I'm talking about."_

"_One moment." Alice could hear movement on the other end and the officer speaking. "Ri, there's an Alice Hale on the phone. She says she's a friend of a Bella Swan. Name mean anything to you?"_

_Alice heard another voice who she assumed was Riley before there was a click. _

"_Lieutenant Black."_

"_Riley? My name's Alice Hale. I'm here in Forks, Washington. I'm friends with Jacob and Bella."_

"_Ah, Alice," Riley said. She could practically picture this Quileute man sitting at his desk, smiling just like Jake. "What can I help you with?"_

"_Bella is really messed up. She mentioned how your former partner attacked her two years ago."_

"_I'm afraid I can't talk to you about police business, Alice."_

"_Then don't talk to me as a cop. Talk to me as someone who is concerned about Bella. My brother came to Chicago two years ago in search of Bella."_

"_Your Edward Cullen's sister?"_

"_He's my twin brother. He attempted to kill himself shortly after. Edward is Renesmee's father and he doesn't know. All Bella keeps telling me is that she didn't want to be a burden. I just want to know what the bastard did to her. I need to know so I can help her heal. So I can make my family understand why they shouldn't blame Bella."_

_Riley sighed before answering, "Bella and James became friends right from the beginning. They were inseparable but that wasn't enough for James. One night at a party, he slipped Rohypnol in her drink."_

"_That's the date rape drug, isn't it?"_

"_Correct. He assaulted her right underneath everyone's noses and we didn't even know it. The next morning, Bella couldn't remember a thing. She woke up next to James and both were completely naked. She assumed they both were willing and then she found out she was pregnant. At first, she wasn't sure if James or Edward was the father but when her doctor gave her a date of a possible conception period, she knew who the father was. James didn't like it. He became possessive of her and would get angry when she'd go out with friends. I don't know how many times she'd call me crying from school. The first time he hit her, she was about seven months pregnant. I called involved. The bruises never lasted very long so there was no way James could be arrested. I called Chief Swan and Jake. I told them all that I could without losing my job."_

"_She's a mess, Riley. She's blaming herself for everything, saying she doesn't want to be a burden. My sister-in-law told her she wished James would have killed her. Now she's out there, telling Edward all about Renesmee. What did James say to her that would convince her we wouldn't be there for her?"_

"_James told her she was tainted now that Bella had slept with another man. He told her that no one would ever touch her and that she was unlovable. Then he pulled the Renee card. He said Renee didn't really die in an accident. James told Bella it was all staged and that Renee was out there living it up, child free."_

"_What a bastard."_

"_You're telling me."_

"Edward, I called Chicago. There's something you need to know about Bella."

* * *

**BPOV**

I shook with sobs as I walked around my room. I did my best to ignore the little girl that slept peacefully. Renesmee was free from worry. She was probably dreaming sweet dreams. my child didn't even know that the world around her, a world she had just discovered, was quickly caving in around her.

I quickly snapped my suitcase shut and leaned down kissing Renesmee on the forehead. Ness would see the letter in the morning.

"I love you, baby," I whispered.

As one more sob tore through my body, I threw open my bedroom door. Down the hall, I could hear Charlie and Sue.

"The bastard destroyed her," Charlie growled. "Edward's not much different."

"Edward is hurting too, Charlie," Sue explained. "They both need time to heal. Bella needs time to think and she can't do that here."

"But Renesmee –"

"…Will be taken care of. She has us and she has Esme and Carlisle. Bella can't be a mother to that child until she's capable of taking care of herself."

"She can't be okay with this."

"Bella came up with the idea."

I sniffled and fought the urge to go into my father's bed. I wanted to climb into the bed and cuddle up next to him as I had done when I was a little girl.

But I couldn't. I needed to leave and if I said good bye, I wouldn't be able to.

I kissed her hand and pressed it against Charlie's bedroom door before jogging down the stairs.

I couldn't stay here any longer. Forks was a prison. It held too many precious memories for her and I would never heal if I saw my friends day after day.

I opened the front door and glanced around the house. I would be sure to call Renesmee and explain everything once I got back to Chicago.

* * *

**So who was right with their theory? Once this is posted, I'll posted the preview for the next chapter. There's still plenty more to come!**

**Such as...**

**Will Edward and Bella ever have their happily ever after? Does Jacob die? And the birth of Emmett's spawn! (haha)  
**


	15. Alone

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

**It's late so I don't have much to say. But thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter.**

**This chapter was meant to be much longer but it didn't really fit with this chapter. So what I had planned for this chapter will be place in the beginning of next chapter.**

**Now read and enjoy! Please review. **

**Be sure to follow me on twitter to see a sneak peak! This time not only will you get a preview of the next song but a quote from next chapter too.

* * *

**_You, thrown in all directions_

_You, epitome of perfection_

_She's lost her will_

_(She's lost her will)_

_Time is standing still_

_Time Stands Still by The All-American Rejects_

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Alone**

I sighed as I pushed open the door to my Chicago flat. It seemed empty without Renesmee and her friends running around. The place was eerily quiet. Too quiet.

I dropped my belongings by the now closed door and walked over to the blinking answering machine. I eyed the red like warily before hitting 'play'.

"_You have twenty new messages_," the machine said.

"Are you serious?!"

Most of the messages were from bill collectors or someone calling to make a reservation for _Forbidden._

"_Salut, Bella. It's Nicole," _I smiled at the familiar French accent of my sous chef. Nicole Beauvais had been my friend since college. She was a French immigrant who was originally from Paris and she had stood by my side since day one. Nicole was similar to Alice. Both were energetic with an eye for fashion. Except Nicole was nearly six feet, tan with blonde curls. Perhaps that's why I loved Nicole so quickly. She reminded me of Alice, the friend I had abandoned. Again._ "A huge critic is going to be at Forbidden zis Saturday. Call me back and we'll discuss zee details. Tchao."_

"_Mama, are you alright?_" Renesmee's voice broke my heart. I glanced at the clock. It was 3 am here in Chicago. That'd make it 1 am in Forks. Why was she up so late? "_I woke up to find a stupid note. Papa Charlie said you just need time. I don't understand why you're running from me too. I love you, Mama. If you need me, you can call Papa or the Cullens. I hope you're okay. Bye._"

I wiped my eyes, ridding all trace of any tears that had fallen.

"_Bella, it's Alice. Please come back. I just got you back. Edward's an idiot. We all know that._" There was a brief pause. "_…And if you're not here by this weekend, I will fly to Chicago and drag you back here myself. Love you! Bye!_"

"_Charlie gave me your digits,_" Emmett's voice caused Bella to scowl. "_I'm sorry for not sticking up for you, Bells. I didn't realize what you had gone through and Rose was out of line. I probably should have listened. Again, I'm sorry. Forgive me, Belly Bear?_" I laughed at my nickname. Emmett had given it to me when I fell out of a tree, breaking my arm when I was thirteen.

"_Hey there, Darlin'. God I hate these things…_" a chuckle escaped from me at Jasper's rambling. "_The reason why I'm callin' is because Ali made me._" A loud slap could be heard in the background causing me to just burst out laughing. "_Ow! Hey! I was just kiddin', honey! Seriously, Bells. Edward is a jerk. If he can't see that you're nothin' but a great gal, then he isn't worth it. And don't worry about Rosie. She's just another dumb blonde. Give me a call. Later._"

"_Bella, it's Rosalie. Give me a call when you get in. we need to talk. I don't care what time it is._"

I was surprised by Rosalie's call. Why had she bothered? Was she sorry? Or was it just a trick to just bitch at me some more?

"_Bella…_"

Edward's voice caught my attention. What now?

"_I…um… Bella, I… never mind._"

"You've got to be kidding me!"

He called and for what? Pointless rambling obviously.

What a homecoming!

* * *

**EPOV**

"Edward, I called Chicago. There's something you need to know about Bella."

At the mention of Bella, my head snapped in my twin sister's direction. I didn't want to even hear about Isabella Swan right now. I especially didn't want to hear that my own twin was siding the woman who had done nothing but stomp on his heart.

"Not now, Alice," I hissed.

"You need to hear what I have to say!"

"No, Alice. I don't give a damn about Bella. How can you even side with her? I'm your brother."

"If you would just listen and quit being so damn pigheaded then you would understand why I choose her over anyone."

I rolled my eyes and stumbled into the sitting room. I didn't care that everyone but Alice had left.

Alice was easy to ignore when it was just her. However, with a whole group it was impossible. My sister was more powerful in a group.

With a loud sigh, I fell back on the sofa. I leaned my head back, looking up at the ceiling. I couldn't help but wonder how my life had ended up this way.

Bella and I had made plans. We would go to school, get married and have kids. But that all went down the hole, the day Bella decided to shut out everyone who cared about her.

"She nearly died, Edward."

I glanced in the direction of Alice's voice. She wore a somber look as she crossed from the archway to the couch. She hesitated before taking a seat.

"I called Chicago and talked to Jacob's cousin. His name is Riley. Ring a bell?"

I only continued to eye Alice suspiciously. What exactly was she getting at?

"She's incredibly fragile," Alice explained. "Riley told me as much as he could. Around the time Bella cut us off, she had met someone."

I tensed up. I couldn't imagine Bella wrapped in someone else's arms, kissing him, making love to him. She had betrayed me more than I thought. I growled; thinking about Bella being with another man disgusted me.

"I know what you're thinking, Edward. James and Bella were just friends until James wanted more."

"She betrayed me, Alice."

"Did you ever stop and think for once that Bella didn't willingly hurt us? Damn it, Edward! James fucking slipped Bella Roofies!"

"_What_?"

Had I heard right? Bella – my sweet, precious Isabella – had been given the date rape drug? Why wouldn't she tell anyone?

"She woke up the next morning and didn't remember the night before. Then she found out she was pregnant, Edward. What would you do if you were in Bella's place? She assumed she had consented to sex with James and she wasn't sure who the father was at the time but the doctor gave her a possible date of conception. Then she knew you were Nessie's father."

"Why… why wouldn't she tell me, Alice? I don't understand."

"Knowing that you were the father and that Bella was still in love with you caused James to become angry and possessive of Bella. He would get jealous just from Bella going out with friends. He started hitting her when she seven months pregnant and that's when Riley became involved. There wasn't enough evidence so he couldn't be arrested."

"I should've protected her, Alice. I should have… her and Renesmee… she could have come home. I would've taken care of them both."

"He said she was tainted now that she had been with another man. He said that no one would touch her and she was unlovable. The asshole also told her that Renee wasn't dead. She just faked her death to be child free."

"But Bella saw the body!"

"Abused women will believe anything their abuser tells them. You know that."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

Our birth mother had been Elizabeth Masen, cousin of Carlisle Cullen. As young children, our father, Edward Masen Senior, had been killed in a hunting accident. By the age of eight, Alice and I were orphans. Elizabeth had met a man, who we all liked, except when he was drunk. Alice and I sat underneath the stairs and watched as our stepfather killed our mother in cold blood.

And now I was hearing how the love of my life had been raped and abused too.

My hand turned into a fist. I could feel my fingernails digging into my palm.

"There's more, Edward."

"Tell me."

"Are you sure?"

"I need... No. I want to know everything."

"When you went to Chicago, remember how Riley had told you there was an accident." I nodded and swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat. Now I would know all about the _accident_. I would know the exact reason to why I had tried to commit suicide. "Bella came home that evening. James was trying to molest Renesmee too. Riley ended up taking Nessie. Bella and James got into it. He attacked her, Edward. He nearly stabbed her to death. I saw the scarring when I was helping her get ready for your date. It runs from her legs to underneath her breasts but I'm sure that's not all."

"I…" I was at a loss for words. I had assumed by accident that she was in a car accident. Never in my wildest dreams had I thought she had been stabbed. "He's in jail right?"

"That's what Bella said. Now do you say why I'm siding with her? She needs someone other than her father in her corner."

"Rosalie had said…"

"I don't understand what's wrong with Rosalie. She was raped and left for dead. You would think she would understand. She told Bella that James should have killed her, Edward. What person says that?"

"I can't even say Rose is hurting. To say something like that… that's practically worse than what James did to Bella."

"I only have one question for you, Edward." I looked her in the eyes, showing her that she had my undivided attention. "What are you going to do about Bella?"

That was a good question. What was I going to do about Bella? I was still incredibly upset that Bella had hid my child from me but it made more sense since Alice had told me just what Bella went through.

I was torn. Part of me wanted to run to Chicago, take Bella in my arms and kiss her like she's never been kissed. The other half still wanted her to burn in hell.

"Edward!" Alice shrieked and then suddenly, something hard whacked me against my head. I glanced over at Alice. She was glaring at me and a rolled up _Vogue_ was in her hand. "I can't believe it's taking you this long to decide!"

"What the hell do you want me to do, Ali? I love Bella and I hate that she went through that hell but she didn't tell me about Renesmee."

Alice's black eyebrow raised and for a minute, I could see Elizabeth staring back at me. She would give Alice and me the same look when we got into trouble. "For someone who was named valedictorian, you aren't very smart."

"Gee. Thanks."

"Edward, Bella wasn't allowed to tell us. How she managed to tell Jacob, I don't know. I just know that Riley and Charlie helped her with that part. She loves you. She loves us. And she needs you. She needs us. Please go to Chicago and bring her back."

"Alice, I don't know if I can do that."

Alice huffed and stood abruptly. Her 4'9" height towered over me. "Fine then. I disown you! Wait until I tell Mom and Dad! Then what? They'll disown you too! We all will! Years ago you would've ran off to rescue the damsel in distress. Now you're just going to sit on your ass and do nothing all because some scumbag convinced her that she wasn't worthy? There is no doubt in my mind that if James had never entered into Bella's life that you and Bella would be together, raising Renesmee as a family."

Alice kicked the couch angrily before spinning around and walked out of the room. She wasn't quiet either.

I ran my hands over my face and groaned. Alice was right in a way. Why was I holding this against Bella? She didn't have any control over the situation. I knew my Bella. She was kind and compassionate. She thought about others and always but everyone before herself. My Bella enjoyed the simpler things.

My Bella was alone and broken.

And I was the only would who could fix her.


	16. Can't Survive

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

**I know it's not Friday but we have been having trouble with the internet SO I figured I would update in case I am not able to. You may get another update on Friday if my internet quits acting up. Yay!**

**Also, I am going to warn you that this may require a box of Kleenex. You get 2 flashbacks from Edward. I don't know how many chapters are left. Anywhere between 5 and 10 but I'd say probably closer to 5. It just all depends.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter:**

**JDRAST, MrsBrownhairedbeauty, shadowcat2009, ilovetwilight4eversim3, ForeverBreakingDawn, ShadowKissed79, mermolie, Twilightfan1, xxxxParvati-Patilxxxx, black16lily, latuacantante4him, Walker77, FreezingFire81, sassy41, crissycrisedward, katy3963, mveroherr, DennyRose, Kerry Hale, tkeaton1, jmsrms95, vampiregurl, Flora73, barbiedoll123, Maria Tanya Cullen and phibs.**

**Remember to follow me on Twitter. The links on my profile. I will post a preview of next chapter's song AND a quote. Once I get a few chapters ahead, each review will be replied back with a thank you and a paragraph. For now, those of you who aren't following me on Twitter, will also get a quote from next chapter and next chapters song.**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

_Time in the blink of an eye_

_You held my hand, you held me tight_

_Now you're gone and I'm still crying_

_Shocked. Broken. I'm dying inside_

_~ Haunted by Kelly Clarkson_

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Can't Survive**

The phone continued to ring but I didn't care.

All I wanted to do was to stay in bed and I intended to do just that.

The only things on my mind were Nessie and Edward. I never thought that I could ever leave my precious baby behind.

Nevertheless, I did and I was now a terrible mother in addition to being a cold-hearted bitch.

"Oh, Belllllllllllaaaaaaaaaa!" A deep voice called from the living room.

Oh God, please no.

I pulled my comforter tight over my head. I attempted to hide but it was no use.

Someone came crashing down on my bed.

"Bonjour, Bella! Sécher les larmes. Nous avons un restaurant à courrier." ("Good morning, Bella! Dry those tears. We have a restaurant to run.")

I slowly removed my blanket from my head. My bedroom now held four very large Quileutes and one French sous chef.

"Allez-vous en!" ("Go Away!") I snapped, pulling my blanket back over my head.

Laughter filled the small bedroom before my comforter was roughly pulled away from my body. I was hit with the cold air forcing my eyes to snap open and I glared at the culprit.

Embry Call stared back at me, smiling like a fool.

"Give it – Wait. Embry, what are you doing here?"

Embry wasn't my only visitor. Besides Embry, Riley and Nicole, Paul Crow and Seth Clearwater were also present.

And half-naked.

"For Heaven's sakes! Don't you Quileutes ever wear clothes?"

Seth smiled and took a seat at the end of my bed, close to Nicole.

"We're Native American, Bells. We prefer it this way. You know that," Seth replied. He glanced at Nicole and his smile broadened, causing Nicole to blush.

Nicole leaned close to me and whispered, "Je ne m'occupe pas vraiment de eux étant à moitié nus. Ils sont tous si beaux. Ne pensez-vous pas ?" ("I don't really mind them being half naked. They are all so beautiful. Don't you think?")

Paul chuckled and nudged Seth. "Sounds to me like the lady has the hots for you, Pup."

"Oh non! Il m'a entendu!" ("Oh no! He heard me!") Nicole exclaimed. Her blush became reader and she buried her head into Bella's shoulder.

"Nic, obviously you can talk English if they understand you," I told Nicole. "They don't bite."

"Or do we?" Paul growled playfully. I cocked an eyebrow at him causing Paul to waggle his eyebrows at me.

"Seriously. What are you three doing here?"

It was unusual for the three to stray very far from Washington. I knew that Jacob had most likely told his closest friends and members of the tribe. When Renesmee was first born, a few had even called to check in on me. But they never came to Chicago.

So why now?

"Angela made us," Embry said.

A lump formed in my throat. They wouldn't be here if something hadn't happened to Jacob. I suddenly couldn't find her voice.

"You weren't answering your phone," Riley continued. "Angela called me and asked if I'd put these stooges up for a while."

"Bella? Are you okay?" Nicole asked in her thick French accent.

Nothing made sense. All I could think about was Jacob. Had he died? Was his cancer worse than everyone thought? But if it were, surely three of Jacob's best friends wouldn't have come all this way just to give me the news. Riley would have mentioned something.

Someone in the room cleared their throat, bringing me out of my dark thoughts. I glanced in the direction of the noise. Embry was staring at me. All trace of amusement was gone.

"Jake woke up, Bells."

* * *

_She was his everything._

_He had known that since the day he had met her. Everyone did. _

_He couldn't get enough of the way she smelt like strawberries or the way she gazed at him from across a crowded room with her deep chocolate brown eyes. _

_Everyone always knew that they would end up together and tonight he'd start making that a reality. 18-year-old Edward Cullen intended to make Isabella Swan's 18__th__ birthday a night to remember._

"_Alice!" Edward called out just as his sister came dancing by. Alice stopped midair and turned to look at her twin brother. "Have you seen, Bella?"_

"_She's outside with Jake and Ange," Alice explained. "She was getting too hot. They're keeping her company. Why?"_

_Edward hesitated and Alice immediately knew that look. Her face lit up and squealed._

"_Shhh!" Edward urged. "Be quiet, damn it!"_

"_You're going to tell her! Oh, Edward! I'm so happy for the both of you!"_

"_I'm nervous as hell, Alice," Edward confided. "What if she rejects me?"_

"_She won't."_

"_But what if –"_

"_She won't, Edward. Bella loves you."_

"_How do you --?"_

"_She's my best friend. Us girls talk. Now go find her, take her into your arms and kiss her like she's never been kissed!"

* * *

_

**EPOV**

I remembered that day as if it was yesterday.

I had found Bella outside, just like Alice had said, and her beauty had astounded me. Bella sat in the grass with Jacob and Angela, not caring that the green dress Alice had put her in was getting dirty. She had seemed so carefree as she laughed to some corny joke Jacob had told the girls.

And just like always, her eyes caught mine. She said something to Jacob and Angela before getting up and running towards me.

We took a walk together and ended up at our meadow. There I confessed my love for her and just like Alice had said, she didn't reject me. She didn't say anything. All she did was crush her lips against mine and our tongues fought for dominance over the other.

After that, it was history.

I knew I couldn't be without her. So why was I making it so difficult on myself? On Bella? Why couldn't I man up and go after the woman I was meant to be with?

Why was I being so damn stubborn?

* * *

_Nothing made sense._

_An accident._

_That was the only thing Edward could remember from his conversation he had with the man at Bella's apartment only hours before. He could see the scenes flash before his eyes. He pictured how the love of his life had passed on._

_Car accident._

_Fire._

_Accidental overdose._

_None of it made sense to him as he brought his fist back and slammed it into his bathroom mirror. He would never be complete again. Not without Bella. It was impossible to go on living with her. She made everything worthwhile._

_Tears ran down his face as he thought of Bella's smile, her lips, her scent, her body. Never again would he hold the Goddess known as Isabella Swan. Never again would he make love to her or hold her tight against his body as they kissed. _

_She was gone. Forever._

_And soon he would be with her._

_Edward grabbed a large piece of broken glass before angrily waltzing into his bedroom. He grabbed the sheet roughly from his bed and began making a noose out of it. _

_When he was finished, he placed his computer chair underneath the ceiling fan. He didn't hesitate as he tied the sheet around his fan before placing it around his neck. He glanced down at the glass he held in his hand then sliced it over the most critical places on his wrists. He ignored the pain as he kicked his chair out from underneath of him._

_He could feel the life leaving him as he dangled. He didn't care. He needed to be with his Bella._

_His life was slipping away. He could feel it. _

_He didn't even care that the door had burst open and a shriek filled the entire house. He was almost there._

"_Call 911!"

* * *

_

I sighed, longing for that one particular memory to fade from my mind. I knew it wouldn't. I rubbed the faint scars on my wrists and sighed.

Perhaps Romeo wasn't as bad as I had thought. After all, I was also willing to kill myself to be with a loved one. A loved one who wasn't dead either.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of quiet chatter coming from outside my bedroom. I stood up and cracked my door open.

Rosalie was on the phone, tears running down her cheeks.

* * *

**BPOV**

My mood at lifted up considerably since my friends had delivered the news of Jacob's recovery.

I found the urge to get out of bed and I made lunch for her friends. When everyone had left, ii promised Nicole that I would stop by the next day.

Now it was eerily quiet.

The messages that had been left for me chewed at the back of my mind. Who would I call? Should I even call anyone?

I knew that Renesmee would definitely get a call. At least so my child would know that my mother was alright.

I sighed and cracked my back before reaching for the cordless. I dialed Charlie's number and took a seat on the sofa.

I was just about to hang up when a gruff voice answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Dad, it's Bella. Is Ness around?"

"She just got to sleep, Bells. She had a hard time getting back to sleep."

I chewed on my lip. I felt like a horrible person. I did the one thing I had vowed not to do. I had hurt my baby.

"Can you go wake her up? Please? She would want to talk to me."

Charlie sighed and I could hear him walking up the stairs to my old room.

"_Renesmee? Honey? Your mom's on the phone._"

I could hear Nessie's grumbles and the shuffling of the phone.

"Mama?" Renesmee's tired voice questioned from the other end. "Mama, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, baby," I said. "I'm sorry I had to leave like I did. I'll be back soon. I promise."

"It's okay, Mama. I can imagine that it wouldn't be hard seeing the love of your existence again."

"Renesmee –"

"Aunt Alice told me. I also learned to never place any bets against her."

I chuckled and wished that things were like they used to be. I wished that Renesmee were here beside me, watching some corny romantic comedy as we shared a container of Chunky Monkey.

"That's a good girl," I teased. "You know, your uncle Emmett lost fifty bucks betting against her."

"No way!"

"Ask him about it sometime. That's another thing, sweetheart, try to get to know the Cullens while I'm away. Especially you're father."

"I don't know if he'd want to be around me that much."

"He doesn't have a choice. Why don't you go back to sleep? Then when you're well rested, have Papa take you over there okay? If your father is busy, get to know your aunts and uncles. They'll love you."

"Okay. I love you, Mama."

"I love you too, Munchkin. Sweet dreams."

"Bye…"

I hit the end button and let the tears overtake my body. I missed Renesmee tremendously. Nothing made sense without her. I didn't know what to do. I had no one to talk to.

Then it dawned on me.

I didn't think twice before my fingers were rapidly punching in numbers. I brought the phone up to my ear and listened to the ringing.

A beautiful voice answered the phone.

* * *

**RPOV**

I had eavesdropped on Alice telling Edward all about Bella's past. I knew it was wrong but after hearing about everything that Bella had gone through for five years, I felt like a complete bitch.

I shouldn't have said the things I had to Bella. Afterwards, I had called Bella, urging her to call me back.

I was foolish to think that Bella would even bother to call back. I wouldn't want to talk to me either.

I was beginning to believe that Bella would never call until the phone rang.

I quickly hit the talk button to the phone that I held in my hand.

"Hello?"

"I can't do this anymore. I can't keep wishing for something that won't ever happen."

"Bella, are you alright?"

"I'm so sorry, Rosie. Everything's such a mess. I've made such a mess of things."

"Honey, it's alright. People make mistakes. If anyone should be asking for forgiveness it's me. I should have never wished death upon you or anyone," I explained. Tears began to spill down my tanned face and out of my blue eyes.

This conversation is what we both needed. I was glad that it was finally happening after seven years of pent up anger.

"What kind of person keeps a child from their father?" Bella cried. "I'm a bitter old hag who pushed away the only man who ever loved me. I pushed away great friends all because I was too damn stubborn to ask for help."

"Bella, what James did to you was unacceptable. He took advantage of your friendship. You remember Royce right?"

A growl escaped Bella's lips.

"I thought so. He did to me almost exactly what James did to you. He took advantage of me when my parents got divorced, Bella. James took advantage for your broken heart."

"I shouldn't have let him get close."

"You were in need of a friend."

"I'm scum."

"Bella, don't say that. You're human. We make mistakes."

"Not like this."

"Just like this. I forgive you for everything. I didn't know things were so bad out in Chicago. If I would have known, I would've come to get you or I would've sent Emmett. We would have been there to help."

"Everything is so messed up right now," Bella sniffed. I wiped my own tears away and pictured Bella. She was probably curled up on the sofa right now, messing with her hair as she tried to keep her tears away.

"Edward loves you, Bella."

"He told me to get out of his fucking life, Rosalie!"

"You will never be out of his life. You're the mother of his child. The reason for his very existence."

"I nearly ended that."

"Without meaning to! You were abused! You were a damn hospital recovering from a brutal attack for fucks sakes! Stop thinking like this, Bella. You are a beautiful, strong woman. You have proven that by the way you have single handedly raised Renesmee, who is the epitome of perfection. She is such a peach."

"She'll be over later. I want her to get in on some family time. She's a bit worried that –"

"Don't worry. Even if Edward does or says anything, the rest of us will make her feel welcome."

"Thanks, Rosalie. Listen, I have to get going. I have to head to the restaurant to make sure everything's ready to go before the evening rush arrives. We're having a big critic coming to review us this weekend."

"Oh, Bella! That sounds exciting! Who is he? I'm sure I know him."

"Jacques Rousseau?"

"I don't know him but I've heard of him. He's tough, Bells. He has never given a restaurant five stars before."

"Then we'll just have to change his mind then won't we?"

I laughed at Bella's sudden confidence before the crack of Edward's door caught my eye. With a long finger, I urged Edward out. He glared at me through the crack before opening the door and emerging from within.

"I'll let you go. Actually I caught a little eavesdropper."

"Rosalie," Edward hissed.

Bella laughed. "Tell Edward I'm sorry will you? I'll try to work up the courage to tell him myself."

"Will do. Good luck, Bella."

"Love you, Rosie."

"Love you too, Bellzy."

I hit the end button and grabbed hold of the back of Edward's shirt as he tried to walk off.

"What?" Edward hissed.

"Quit being a jerk!" I snapped. "Hasn't anything Alice said to you sunk into your giant brain yet? The girl you love is in Chicago, waiting for you to chase after her."

"It's not that simple."

"It is that simple!" I shouted, stomping my stiletto covered foot. "You're just too damn pigheaded to go get her."

"What happened to despising her?"

"Things change."

"Rosalie…"

"I'm telling."

"What is with you people?!"

I smiled slyly at my brother-in-law. He misjudged me. "Emmett!"

Edward's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Rose, please no…"

"Alice!"

"God so help me!"

"You messed with the wrong person, bubba," I teased. "If it wasn't me, it would've been your mother. Which reminds me… I have to go apologize for my behavior. Have fun!"

"I hate you…"

* * *

**Hmmm...**

**So not much of a cliffy but what do ya'll think will happen next chapter? I love theories!  
**


	17. Can't Live Without Her

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

**An update! My mom's boyfriend was able to get it working for a bit. So I figured I'd give you guys a treat =)**

**This chapter actually is pretty important. It sets up for a possible sequel. What do you think? Should there be one? I have set up a poll on my profile page so please go vote. But I'd also like to know in reviews, especially why and why not. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed Chapter 14:**

**, PreciousDazzle, , mermolie, sassy41, Maria Tanya Cullen, bbybtlr, Darvia, AnimeAngel41, FreezingFire81, stupidlamb2010, black16lily, kimicullen1721, inkypinkyanna, beans and cornbread, 4ever Outspoken, pmvb11, ShadowKissed79, anu1989, xxxxParvati-Patilxxx, latuacantante4him, barbiedoll123, mveroherr, shadowcat2009, .twilight, Kerry Hale, Walker77 and crissycrisedward.**

**Hopefully you enjoy it!

* * *

**_Suddenly the sky is falling  
Could it be its too late for me?  
And if I never said I'm sorry.  
Well I'm wrong, yes I'm wrong.  
Baby now you hear my spirit calling.  
Wondering if she's longing for me?  
And then I know  
That I can't live without her._

_~ Save Me by Hanson_

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Can't Live Without Her**

**EPOV**

Damn that Rosalie.

She was supposed to despise Bella. What the hell?

And then she had the nerve to call Emmett and Alice on me. what did I ever do to deserve this?

Absolutely, positively nothing that's what.

"You're being a fool you know," Emmett said from behind me. "Bella loves you."

"What difference does it make?" I asked. I threw a hand in my hair, messing it up even further. I didn't care. I wasn't trying to impress anyone anyway.

The only one I had ever tried to impress was clear in Chicago.

"You're being a moron, not to mention selfish," Alice piped up. I turned to glare at my sister.

All I did was laugh. It was all I could do. Alice had no idea.

"Who are you calling selfish?" I barked. "She left me remember? She chose to keep my child – my Renesmee – from me. and I'm automatically the selfish one?"

Emmett rolled his eyes while Alice turned bright red. She was obviously seething from the remark I had just made.

"What did you do?" Alice snapped. "Did you sleep with your professors just to graduate? You're obviously too stupid."

Emmett erupted into loud, uncontrollable laughter. He doubled over, holding his sides as he laughed. "She's got you there, little brother."

"Did you not hear anything that I told you?" Alice asked. "Bella was abused, Edward. If you should be upset with anyone, it should be James. Please. Go to her. Go to Chicago and tell Bella you love her."

"Alice, I –"

"Do you love her?"

"What?"

"Are you deaf? DO. YOU. LOVE. BELLA?"

"Of course I do. How can I not? I gave her everything. I gave her my virginity."

"Whoa, baby bro!" Emmett exclaimed. His massive hands covered his ears. "TMI!"

"Shut up. when you lost yours, you went into complete, graphic detail."

"Touché."

"Emmett," Alice said. Emmett turned to look at Alice. "Give me a moment with our brother?"

I was suddenly very nervous. What could Alice say that I didn't already know? I was being a first class asshole. I knew that.

The old Edward wouldn't have hesitated. As soon as old Edward knew Bella had left, he would have been on his way to Chicago. He would be with her right now, doing nothing but giving her his love.

The old Edward was just here yesterday. So what had changed? Why had I gone from being hopefully in love to not sure how I felt?

People didn't just fall out of love over night. Did they?

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need me, Squirt," Emmett said. He shot a glare at me before leaving.

Once Emmett was gone, Alice turned to me. "What the hell, Edward?" Alice growled. "Even after all that I've told you, you're still in Forks and not Chicago. Quit being a damn pansy and go get your girl."

"It isn't that simple, Ali," I tried to explain. Alice's eyes narrowed in fury.

"Like hell it isn't. you love her and she loves you. It's that simple. That's everything."

"She left me remember? She ignored _me_."

"You could've gone to Chicago sooner. You know a plane ticket works both ways, Edward."

"She won't forgive me."

**APOV**

I stared at my brother as if he had suddenly sprouted two heads from his shoulders.

Was he fucking serious?

He thinks Bella won't forgive him? He's fucking demented.

I sighed and stood on the tips of my toes.

Thank God for six-inch heels.

"Listen to me, Eddie."

"Don't call me –"

"Shut up and listen, will you?" I searched my brothers green eyes. My own blue-gray ones stared into Edward's green. "Bella loves you. She will _always_ love _you_. Do you love Rosalie any less because Royce left her for dead after raping her?" Edward shook his head. "Then why should it be any different for Bella?"

"He touched her, Al. he had his filthy hands all over her beautiful and I –" Edward quickly glanced down at the floor before looking back up at me.

Tears caused Edward's beautiful emerald eyes to glisten. For the first time, I saw just how badly my twin brother was hurting. I had thought that Edward was being selfish and that he was only angry with Bella for keeping his daughter from him but that wasn't it. Not even close.

It all made sense now.

Edward was angry with himself. He blamed himself for the way Bella's life had turned out. He felt that he was at fault for James abusing Bella. He was beating himself up because he couldn't protect her.

"Oh, Edward," I sighed, becoming flat-footed once again. I pulled Edward down with me, causing him to hunch over. I ran my hand through my brother's messy bronze hair. "I never knew how bad you were hurting. Please forgive me." Edward didn't response but his body shook with sobs. "You shouldn't blame yourself. There wasn't anything any of us could have done. Not even Charlie and Jacob. But we should be grateful, Edward. Bella is alive and your daughter is well. They need you just as much as you need them."

Edward pulled away and wiped away the tears that had fallen. "I should have been there, Alice. I should protected Bella and Renesmee. I shouldn't have treated Bella the way I did when she told me that Renesmee was mine. I was already so angry. I had seen the scars when I walked outside the hospital. Ali, what am I going to do? I told Bella to get the hell out of my life." Edward's tears started to fall again. "I can't live without her in my life. Without her, I have nothing."

"Then go to her," I suggested. "Go to Chicago."

"A critic will be at _Forbidden_ this weekend," Rosalie joined in. Edward and I turned in the direction of Rosalie's voice. She stood at the top of the stairs, looking nervous. That was unusual for Rose. "That'd be perfect."

"Fabulous!" I cried out, turning back to Edward. "We'll all go. We'll take Nessie and Charlie too. Oh it'll be perfect, Edward! We can find a section where she won't be able to see us then once we get our meals, we'll ask to speak to the chef. Edward! You could take her to the Masen house! I can watch Nessie while you and Bella talk. It'll all work out. You'll see."

"Alice, I don't –"

"Edward!" Esme called from the first floor. "Renesmee is here to see you!"

Edward's eyes grew wide at Esme's call. I knew he was nervous. He had barely said two words to his own daughter.

"Go be a father to your daughter," I urged. "Get to know her. She's such a sweet girl, Edward, and she already loves you so much. We'll talk more about Chicago later. But I am going to book the tickets just in case."

"What if she doesn't like me?"

"She will. Stop worrying so much, little brother."

Edward gave me his famous crooked grin. It was the first time since high school graduation that I had seen him smile that.

He was finally healing.

Edward placed a kiss on my forehead. "Thanks, Al. Love you."

"Love you too." I smiled at watched Edward head towards the stairs.

Edward stopped and glanced at Rosalie. He kissed Rose on the cheek and smiled again. "Love you too, Rosie."

"Same to you, Edward."

I laughed.

Typical Rosalie. She couldn't even show her true feelings to her own brother-in-law.

* * *

**BPOV**

I was beginning to get annoyed.

The phone had been ringing for the last hour and every time I had answered, no one was there. After the tenth time of sitting down, only to get back up again, I decided to ignore the calls. I knew everyone of importance would just leave a message.

Even Edward left a message, no matter how lame it had been.

The phone grew silent. I eyed the blasted thing. It had to be too good to be true. No phone rang for an hour only to become silent. I let out a sigh, figuring it actually was finished ringing.

I threw my hair up into a high bun, preparing for tonight's dinner shift at _Forbidden_.

The phone rang again.

I let out an aggravated groan as I picked up my purse and jacket. Irritated, I stomped over to the phone. I picked it up and pressed talk.

"Listen, asshole," I snapped. "Whoever the fuck this is, quit calling or –"

"Hey there, sweet thing. Did you miss me?"

My heartbeat quickened and I froze, dropping my purse to the ground.

How did he get my number? I had changed it. Changed apartments even. I thought I was rid of him.

No.

Nonononononononono…

"Baby, you there? Come on. Talk to Daddy James."

I felt bile rise up in my throat and I forced myself to swallow it.

Thank God, Renesmee wasn't here.

"Bella, don't ignore me," James continued to taunt. "That isn't very nice."

"What—how did you… how did you find me?" My throat was hoarse. I barely recognized it.

_Hang up, Bella._

Edward? No. he's in Forks. He doesn't want me. He wants me to leave him alone.

_Hang up and call Riley. Hurry, Bella._

"A little birdie told me that you were in Forks. What were you doing there, honey? You know nobody from there wants you. You're tainted, Isabella. I'm all over that hot little body of yours."

Tears began to well up in my brown eyes.

He would finish what he had started. He would kill me this time.

I could hear the low growl in my head. It was the same growl I always heard from Edward when he was angry.

_Do as I say, Bella. Call Riley._

"What do you want?" I asked. I refused to acknowledge Edward's voice in my head. I was already messed up enough. I didn't need placed into a mental institution too.

"I want what belongs to me," James sneered. "You and Renesmee will forever belong to me. You are mine. Do you understand me?"

_Hang up._

My entire body shook with fear and I looked around.

Was he watching me?

"How are you making this call?"

James laughed. "I'm a cop, Bella. I have friends."

I thought about Riley. Was he feeding James information? They had been partners after all. Would Riley really do that to me? To Nessie?

To Jacob?

_Riley's the good guy. Call Riley._

"I-I have to g-go," Bella stammered. "Big night to prepare for."

"Ah yes. I believe congratulations are in order."

I leaned up against the wall and slipped down it. Just how much did James know? Did he know where Renesmee was? Did he know that Edward knew?

"Bella!" Riley's voice came from the hallway. He was pounding frantically on the door. "Bella, honey, open up. Nicole called me. Are you okay?" the pounding got louder.

"Is that my favorite partner?" James chuckled. "I heard he made Lieutenant. Tell him hello for me, will you?"

There was a loud crack and the apartment door swung open.

**RiPOV (Riley)**

She was a complete mess.

I was worried when Nicole called from _Forbidden_, speaking frenetically in French. I had to have Paul speak to her and then he relayed the message.

Bella had never showed up.

Now here I was. I had broken in her door only to find her shaking and clearly upset on the floor. Bella's normally white knuckles were even paler as she clutched the phone tightly.

Clearly, she was in shock.

I walked over to Bella, who flinched away from me.

I frowned. What had Bella so afraid?

The phone.

Carefully, I pried the phone away from Bella's fingers and put it up to his ear.

"Who the hell is this?"

"Hello, partner. Congratulations on making Lieutenant."

I suppressed the growl that threatened to come out. My tan hand clenched the phone tightly.

"You sleeping with the whore now too? How surprising."

"Listen, fucker," I snarled. "You have no right calling here."

"She's my bitch. I have every right."

"Don't you _ever_ let me hear you say that again," I hissed. "Look here, dickhead, you may be able to scare Bella shitless but you don't fucking intimidate me. You're nothing but a lowlife coward who enjoys beating helpless women and molesting little girls. This conversation is over."

"Oh it's far from over."

I rolled my eyes and finally released the growl that I had been holding in.

"It's over. And by the way, they screen the damn calls, dipshit."

I didn't give James anymore time to respond. I hit the end button and knelt down beside Bella, gently running a hand through Bella's hair.

"Bella, honey, can you hear me?"

No response. Definitely shock.

I tried a few more times to get a response out.

When nothing seemed to be working, I called the one person who I knew could help.

* * *

**EPOV**

"What's your favorite color?" I asked Renesmee. We had been asking each other questions since Renesmee had arrived. We even joked around just like father and daughter should.

"Hmmm…" Nessie acted as if she was deep in thought as a pale finger tapped at her chin. "Orchid. It's a shade of purple but I like it because it's not too dark and not too light. What's your favorite dessert?"

"Esme's French silk pie," I said with a grin. I looked around before leaning towards Renesmee. "I think there's some in the kitchen. Why don't you go take a look?"

Renesmee's brown eyes – so much like Bella's – lit up with excitement and she jumped off the couch in a hurry.

I stood and grinned mischievously. "I'll race ya."

A squeal escaped Nessie as she took off. I was just about to take off when Carlisle appeared in front of me.

"You better not let your mother catch you," Carlisle warned.

"I won't." I eyed Carlisle. He wasn't smiling. He was dead serious. "Carlisle? What's wrong?"

"Edward, maybe you should sit down."

"Carlisle –"

"Esme will occupy by Renesmee for the time being." Carlisle took a seat on the coffee table in front of the sofa and gestured for me to sit down. "Please. Sit, Edward."

He was acting extremely strange. I had no idea what was wrong with him. "Carlisle?"

"I just got off the phone with Charlie, Edward."

"What happened? Is Bella okay?"

I could only think of the worse. What if something had happened to her and I couldn't protect her again? I didn't know the first thing about raising a child on my own. I was relying on Bella to teach me how to take care of Renesmee. What if --?

"Bella's fine for now. Edward, I think you should leave for Chicago."

"We were leaving tomorrow, Carlisle. We thought it'd be a good idea to surprise her when that critic shows up on Saturday."

"I think you should leave for Chicago within the hour."

"Carlisle, what's going on?"

"Charlie got a call from Jacob. Jacob received a call from Riley," Carlisle began to explain. "Bella was late for work so Riley went to go check on her. James found her, Edward. He called her apartment. Riley's taking Bella back to his place for the evening. I think you should be there for her."

My hands clenched and unclenched. The no good, filthy… If I ever have the pleasure of running into him, I'll rip him limb from limb.

"Charlie agrees that you should go. She needs you, Edward."

I quickly stood up and glanced at the grandfather clock in the corner. 3:30. If I left by 4:30, I could get to Seattle around 7:30. I could board the plane around 8 o'clock and be in Chicago around 12:30 in the morning.

"The Masen home is ready for you," Carlisle continued. "I've already called them to make sure everything was ready. We'll follow you out tomorrow afternoon in time for Bella's big night."

I nodded. I wasn't going to hesitate this time. I had done enough of that. Right now, Bella needed me and I refused to let her down this time.

"Alice! Pack my bags. I'm going to Chicago!"

* * *

**Not much Renesmee/Edward interaction but I promise it's going to happen! We'll learn more about Jake soon. **

**So, what do you all think will happen? Send me your theories AND please go vote in the poll on my profile page.**


	18. I'm Sorry

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

**Well, folks, this is the final chapter for this story! I have decided that there WILL be a sequel. I just don't know when it will be posted. I plan on finishing two or three stories before I post the sequel to Broken. Reincarnated is at the top of my list to work on now. I have set up a poll with 4 choices. Which ever one has the most votes will be second in my list, second will be third and third with be fourth. So PLEASE go vote.**

**I'm also stuck on a title for the sequel and of course, the story needs a main song. So send me in your ideas and I'll go through them!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter:**

**Texas-Devil-Or-Angel, Twilghtfan1, PreciousDazzle, Walker77, MrsBrownhairedbeauty, barbiedoll123, JDRAST, KittCattPattinson, AnimeAngel41, latuacantante4him, Me Boredinc, TCullen80, mermolie, ForeverBreakingDawn, krisandrob, black16lily, Kerry Hale, stupidlamb2010, tkeaton1, evilfairylover, FreezingFire81, mveroherr, TCullen96, Flora73 and xxxxParvati-Patilxxxx.**

**I won't be listing anything regarding the sequel to Broken on Twitter until I finish Reincarnated. However, feel free to check there for updates on my other works!**

**Please enjoy this final chapter of Broken and PLEASE review. After the story, check out the summary for the sequel. Nothings set. It may or may not change.

* * *

**"_I'm sorry if I made you cry  
I'm sorry if tears fell from your eyes  
I'm sorry if I hurt you  
For that was not at all what I intended to do"_

_Two Tears by Hanson_

**Chapter Sixteen**

**I'm Sorry**

_He pushed into her, not caring as she cried out in pain. It was a turn on for him, after all. She tried to imagine the way it used to be – slow and gentle. The way Edward had been with her._

"_Shut. Up," he growled. He took his arm and placed it against her throat, making it hard to breathe. "You're nothing but a whore and you're mine."_

_She cringed, feeling him release inside of her. Her life was not supposed to be like this. She shouldn't be with him._

_Her life was at Dartmouth. With Edward.

* * *

_

**BPOV**

My eyes shot open and I glanced around the room, trying to take everything in. It was too dark and I could barely see. I could definitely tell that I was in a bed.

Where the hell was I?

"I see you're awake."

I jumped at the voice, not recognizing it. I tried to find my visitor but it was hopeless. It was still too dark.

No use.

The light flicked on, blinding me momentarily. My visitor chuckled causing my head to snap in their direction.

I breathed a sigh of relief. It was Riley. Just Riley. Always Riley.

"What… what's going?" I was shocked by the sound of my voice. It was hoarse, nearly manly. It wasn't me. It didn't sound like me.

Riley rubbed his scruffy face with a tan hand. He was hesitant as he took his time to answer. "James called you," Riley answered. "You were practically catatonic."

That's right. I remembered everything. How James taunted me and Riley confronted him.

And my door. Riley kicked it in!

"You broke my door!" I accused my friend. I narrowed my eyebrows and wagged my finger at the police officer. "I want another door!"

"Uh, yeah…" Riley stammered. His hand now ran through his black hair. "About that… it can't be fixed but I did tell your landlord that it'll be taken care of tomorrow."

"You broke my door!"

"Okay, Bells. I get it. I'm sorry."

"Fix it!"

"I will. Later."

"NOW!"

* * *

_A squeal followed Edward's announcement and before he had any time to react, Alice collided into him, her arms tightly around his waist._

"_They're already packed," Alice chirped. "And your ticket has already been taken care of. There's a plane leaving out of Port Angeles. It will take you to Seattle then from Seattle, you'll go to Chicago."_

_A grin spread across his face and he bent down to kiss Alice on the forehead. "Thanks, Al. How would I ever do all this without you?"_

"_Simple," Alice smiled. "You wouldn't and you couldn't."_

_Edward chuckled as he headed towards the stairs. "I should get going if I'm going to catch my flight."_

"_Edward, there's one more thing."_

_Edward chanced a glance at his sister. He eyed her suspiciously as she dug around in her purse._

"_Ah ha!" Alice exclaimed. Proudly, she showed Edward what she had been searching for._

_His heartbeat quickened. His breathing came to a halt. Was that really what he thought it was? _

_Alice confirmed his suspicion when she opened the ring box. The two interlocked hearts with three diamonds, the promise ring he had given to Bella, glistened back at him. How did Alice end up with it? He had assumed Bella had held on to it._

"_I went to visit Jacob earlier," Alice began to explain. "And of course we got to plotting. Apparently after Renesmee was born, when Jake went to visit her, she gave it to him to give to you but he didn't have the guts to do it. So instead, he kept it. He told me where to find it and I went to get it. You should give it back to Bella."_

"_She won't accept it, Alice. We're through."_

"_This ring still represents all those promises and that love you two had. She's in your future, Edward. She always had been."

* * *

_

**EPOV**

I had lost against Alice again. The thought of how pushy that little pixie was brought a smile to my face. I just hoped that she was right about everything.

Now here I was in Chicago with a ring in my pocket and on my way up to Riley's apartment.

Apt 190. Apt 190. Apt 190.

I walked up the stairs to the third floor. It would give me more time to think.

What did I plan on saying to Bella? That I was sorry and that I shouldn't have let her go? That I was nothing but a complete dick?

Apt 190.

Complete dick would work.

With a deep breath, I raised my hand and knocked on the white door. Time seemed to slow down as I stood out in the hall, waiting. Always waiting.

My thoughts drifted to Bella and what she had gone through. I imagined her broken and frightened, cowering in a dark corner.

Why did she have to go through any of that? She certainly didn't deserve it.

Most importantly, what would she do when she realized that after everything I was still hopelessly in love with her?

Isabella Swan was my life. I would do anything for her; even walk away from her… if that was what she wanted. We grew up together. We fell in love. We went to prom together. We were best friends. At least we had been.

Without Bella, my life had very little meaning. I wasn't happy without her in it. No matter how hard I tried to be, I couldn't be happy without Bella. The smile I wore for friends and family was completely false but the smile I wore for Bella, that was always real. Our relationship was real.

I couldn't wait to get her back to Masen. I would make her life better again. She would be happy again.

"Edward?"

I glanced back to the door. I hadn't heard it open. Riley Black, as tall as ever, stood in front of me. I didn't know who he was two years ago. I had assumed that he was the father of Renesmee. This time, I knew. He was simply Jacob's cousin. They could practically be twins. The only thing different was Jacob's hair was to his shoulders. Riley's was cropped short.

"I assumed Jacob or Charlie would be coming." He seemed confused. Obviously no one had told him that they were sending me.

"Everyone thought it was best that I come," I explained. "I'm here to take Bella away."

Riley glanced out in the hall, searching for anyone within hearing range, before ushering me into his apartment. Once in, he closed the door and bolted it shut before turning to me.

"Bella's asleep right now," Riley said. "She woke up screaming and wouldn't tell me about what. You said you're taking Bella away. To where?"

"My sister and I were adopted by Esme and Carlisle when we were eight. Our mother was Carlisle's sister. We inherited our family home. It's on the outskirts of Chicago. Still a Chicago address but more country. Masen has some of the best security there is and the staff there is well trusted. Background checks have been performed on everyone. It's the safest place to go and it's hidden. Nearly impossible to find it."

"Do you know who else has been there?"

"Just my family. Bella hasn't even been there so no one would find out about it by following her or talking of it. It's completely safe."

Riley nodded, taking everything in. He seemed to like the idea. "We better move Bella soon then," Riley said to me. "Follow me."

I eyed Riley warily and followed him down a hallway to a bedroom. He seemed decent enough. After all he was the cousin of Jacob Black. No one from the Black family could be a bad apple. Riley had to be trusted.

Of course I would keep an eye out for any suspicious activity coming from one of Chicago's finest.

"Wait out here." I nodded and leaned up against the nearest wall, arms crossed over my chest, as Riley opened a door and walked in.

I watched as he sat down on the bed, shaking Bella awake and murmuring something to her. She must have felt great comfort from someone who was just like Jacob.

"There's someone here for you, Bella," I heard Riley say. "You're going to go into hiding. They'll take good care of you, honey."

Bella's eyes widened in surprise. Or was that fear? "Who? Riley, don't send me away. _Please._"

"I think you'll be okay. You can come in now, Edward."

I took a deep breath and took the first few steps to what could be the beginning of the rest of my life.

**BPOV**

"I think you'll be okay. You can come in now, Edward."

My breath caught in my chest. I glanced from the door to Riley then back at the door just in time to see Edward Cullen, in all his glory, walk through it. I had only been gone a short while and he hadn't changed a bit.

I don't know if I expected him to. When I saw him again, I figured I would have seen a happier side of Edward, one who didn't have to worry about me since I was no longer in his life. But Edward wasn't happy.

Far from it.

His green eyes didn't sparkle and he didn't wear his crooked smile, the one that made my heart soar. Edward was empty inside, just like I was.

_You are mine._

I cringed at James' words. How could I have trusted that man? How could I allow my child to grow up around him? Why didn't I run? Why didn't I ask for help?

"Riley," I heard Edward say. I came out of my thoughts and met his gaze. Some of the life was returning in Edward's eyes.

What did he see in me?

"Can you give Bella and me a moment alone? It's important that we talk."

He was going to tell me just how much he truly despised me and that I had ripped his heart out. Edward would say that I was a whore and that I deserved everything I got.

I shut my eyes, willing the tears not to fall. I deserved everything Edward says to me. I'm a whore. I'm a bitch. I am nothing.

With eyes still closed, I could feel the weight change and I opened my eyes. Riley was gone now and Edward sat in his place, studying me.

A lone tear fell down my cheek and Edward caught it with his finger, wiping it away. He gave a small smile and I watched as two tears fell from his eyes.

"Edward, I ---"

Edward didn't give me anytime to respond. His lips collided with mine.

**EPOV**

The kiss was driven by desire from both of us.

It wasn't like the kiss on our walk. It wasn't like any kiss we've ever experienced together.

This kiss told us that everything would be right in our world. This kiss showed us that no matter how hard we fought the pull to one another, we belonged together. No matter how hard we fought it, it was irrevocable. We belonged together.

It all ended too soon when Bella pulled away from me.

"Don't…," she whispered.

Her head hung down. She was ashamed but of what? Of her behavior? Of what James had done to her? None of this was ever her fault. I saw that now.

Bella Swan was a frightened creature. She didn't like who she was. She didn't enjoy her life. Bella hated it.

"Bella, look at me," I urged. She kept her head hidden. "Don't hide from me."

"I'm so sorry," she whimpered. Her head lifted and tears glistened in her eyes. "I'm a horrible person."

"No, Isabella. You aren't. You are from horrible."

"But Nessie… James…"

"Alice told me everything, love." I reached forward and cupped her face in my mind. "I don't blame you for any of it. Do you understand me? You are not at fault."

**BPOV**

He called me love. Edward didn't hate me. He was here. He had kissed me and was trying to make everything all better.

"I'm so sorry," I repeated.

Edward shook his head and chuckled. When he looked back at me, he was smiling. _My smile._

"Silly girl," he said. He leaned forward and planted a kiss on my forehead. It felt so good to have him here when I needed him most. It wasn't Jacob or Charlie or even Alice. It was my Edward.

The person I had thought wanted nothing to do with me.

"_She needs you."_

_Renesmee's words surprised Edward. _

_They had been in the presence of the other for nearly ten minutes without any words spoken until now. _

"_She's not happy," Renesmee continued. "Mama's broken and not even the sun can make it better. Please help her. Fix my Mama, Edward."_

**EPOV**

Renesmee's words were clear in my mind.

Nearly forty-eight hours ago I didn't even know that I was a father or that the love of my life had been taken advantage of by a complete monster.

Funny how fate works.

I had promised Renesmee that I would do whatever it took to fix Bella. Fixing Bella would be the first promise I made to my daughter and the first promise that I would keep. Talking to Renesmee changed who I was. My daughter made me realize that I was a selfish being and that for the rest of my life, I wanted Bella and Renesmee in it.

Without them, I would become hollow.

"Bella." Bella's eyes met mine and I kissed her. Once. Twice. Three times. It would never be enough. "I'm the one who should be sorry. You're the least selfish person I know and you're not a bitch. I love you. I will _always_ love you. Nothing and no one can ever change me. You're broken and I'm here to put you back together. It doesn't matter to me that another man touched you. You always held my heart and I always held yours. We belong together, Isabella."

"Edward."

"Yes, love?"

"Please don't let me go."

"Never."

For a brief moment, Bella's eyes lit up with happiness but the light in them soon died. I sighed and carefully pulled her into my lap. My arms wrapped around her waist and I placed a kiss on the base of her neck.

"You're the only one I care about. The only one who will ever mean anything," I told her.

Bella's entire body relaxed and she maneuvered herself in order to face me. She wrapped her legs around my waist and leaned forward, resting her forehead against mine. I watched her as she closed her eyes and inhaled.

This was how it was meant to be.

"I love you too, Edward. Forever and ever."

* * *

**BROKEN'S SEQUEL SUMMARY:**

_Bella and Edward have finally found their way back to one another. They knew that starting their life together in Chicago wouldn't be easy, especially not knowing where James is. So what happens when they receive word that Nessie is missing?_

_An impending birth. A disastrous pregnancy. And a surprised that can make or break everyone's world. Danger seems like nothing compared to what they're about to face.  
_


End file.
